Melodía de invierno
by krumy
Summary: AU-Teenlock! . John se encuentra con un chico, ese chico es nuevo en el colegio donde asiste, se hacen muy cercanos sin imaginar que serían tan importantes en sus vidas, lo que no saben es que desde antes de conocerse sus apellidos ya estaban relacionados. No soy muy buena con los summarys, pero espero le den oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Melodía de invierno **

**Nota: Este fanfic está inspirado en un drama koreano (dorama) que se llama "Winter Sonata",  
>tiene varias similitudes pero también sus diferencias, si no conoces el drama mucho mejor,<br>así será sorpresa el fanfic.**

**Nota 2: AU Teenlock – Johnlock**

**_Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC y los productores/escritores Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss._**

** Espero les guste, espero sus comentarios :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Despertó asustado y corriendo hacia el baño tomando el uniforme que estaba planchado en una silla, se le hacía tarde para el colegio.

John un chico de 14 años que iba a la secundaria, hace dos semanas había comenzado el nuevo curso. Tomando solo una barrita nutritiva y un jugo que echó a la mochila salió de su casa para tomar el autobús para llegar a su escuela.

El transcurso de su casa a la escuela era de 30 minútos aproximadamente en autobús, aún tenía sueño, sentado en los últimos asientos estaba cabeceando, sin darse cuenta se había recargado en la persona que iba a su lado y como respuesta obtuvo un leve golpe del hombro de la persona.

-Lo siento.- dijo avergonzado el rubio tratando de mantenerse despierto.

No tardo mucho en volver a cabecear y quedarse dormido hasta que unos golpes en el vidrio del autobús lo despertó, vio por la ventana ,se encontraba en donde tenía que bajarse para ir a la escuela, el autobús comenzó a avanzar, apresuradamente y empujando a personas mientras se disculpaba bajó de ahí.

Al bajar vio a un chico alto, delgado, de cabello rizado y negro , estaba poniéndose una corbata, la corbata del colegio donde asistía, pero no reconocía a aquel estudiante. John se acercó a él pensando que quizá necesitaba ayuda.

-Hey , hm hola.- dijo amablemente el rubio.- ¿Eres nuevo?

El chico volteó a verlo, sus ojos eran azules ó verdes, la luz hacía verlo de diferentes colores, su mirada era fría y se sintió un poco nervioso ante la mirada.

-Si.- fue lo único que dijo, pero aún lo observaba.  
>-Ah, yo soy John .- trató de ser amable.<br>-Oh si, tu cabeza conoció mi hombro hace un momento  
>John sintió sus mejillas arder, era la persona con la que venía sentado hace un momento en el autobús.<p>

-Por cierto, de nada.- dijo el chico caminando hacia la escuela.  
>- ¿Qué?.- el rubio comenzó a caminar detrás de él.<br>- Por despertarte, si no hubiera golpeado el vidrio te hubieras ido en el autobús aún dormido.  
>-¿Cómo supiste que iba a la misma escuela?<br>- Por el uniforme, la corbata.  
>- Oh.- seguían caminando y casi al llegar a la escuela habló.- espera.- dijo jalando al chico hacia un lado, escondiéndose detrás de un poste.<br>- ¿Qué cosa?  
>- Ahí en la puerta de la secundaria, está el prefecto.<br>-¿Y…?.- dijo el moreno levantando la ceja.  
>- A los alumnos que llegan después de la hora de entrada los castigan, y no pienso tener hoy un castigo, ven.- jaló de nuevo del chico conduciéndolo a una calle.- vamos a entrar por otro lado.<p>

Ahí se encontraban los dos chicos que se acababan de conocer ante una barda de la escuela.  
>-¿Es enserio?<br>-Claro, no habrá problema, siempre me cruzo por aquí, ahora ayúdame.  
>John era más bajo que el chico nuevo.<br>-¿Cómo le haces las demás veces? .- preguntó con curiosidad viendo la estatura de John, el rubio lo miró molesto.- Esta bien, te ayudaré.  
>El chico ayudó a John a subir esa pared y pasaron sus mochilas, después con un ágil movimiento se encontraba a lado de John, de ahí brincaron y aterrizaron en el patio del colegio, se apresuraron en llegar al edificio para ir a clases.<br>- Bueno, supongo que irás a dirección.- dijo el rubio.- nos vemos.

El rubio se retiró dejando al chico en el pasillo, llegó a su salón y afortunadamente aún no llegaba el profesor.  
>-¿ Otra vez tarde? ¿Te brincaste la barda de nuevo?<br>- Es Obvio Greg, no iba a dejar que me pusieran un castigo.  
>-John mira, traje la revista que te comenté.- dijo un chico jalando del brazo de John hacia su asiento.<br>- Le romperás el brazo al pobre de John, James.- se burló Greg.- El maestro aún no llega porque está en la dirección esperando a un alumno nuevo , algo así escuché.  
>-¿Alumno nuevo?.- se acercó una chica, Irene Adler. - ¿Es guapo?<br>- No lo sé Irene, no lo vi, aún no llegaba y no sé decir si un chico es guapo o no.  
>John apenas iba a decir que se había encontrado con ese chico nuevo pero no tuvo tiempo porque el maestro entró al salón poniendo orden.<br>- Silencio, la clase comienza ya.- anunció el maestro.  
>- ¿Y el nuevo estudiante profesor?.- pregunto Irene.<br>- Ah si… ¡Pasa!.- gritó el maestro.

Por la puerta entró el chico que John había conocido, pasó al salón de forma arrogante, todos se dieron cuenta de ello.  
>- Parece algo presumido ¿no?.- John escuchó a Greg comentar.<br>-Él es Sherlock Holmes, nuevo estudiante, sean amable con él.- comentó el maestro.- Te sentarás… a lado de Watson, ese chico de allá .- dijo señalando a John.

Sherlock se sentó a lado de John y le sonrió, el rubio respondió con otra sonrisa.  
>-¿Lo conoces?.- murmuró James detrás de John.<br>- Me ayudó a cruzar a la escuela hace unos minutos.

Comenzaron las clases y no tuvieron tiempo de hablar hasta la hora del receso.  
>John apenas iba a hablarle a Sherlock cuando vio que Irene y Molly estaban ya con el chico interrogándolo.<br>-¡Y porqué te transfirieron a esta escuela?  
>- Negocios de mis padres<br>-¿Tienes novia?  
>- No<br>- Oye y …- Antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar otra cosa Sherlock se puso de pie y salió del salón.  
>Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la puerta.<br>- Vaya que tipo tan antipático.- dijo James.- ¿Entonces ya conocías al tipo nuevo? .-  
>- ¿porqué no lo dijiste? – Greg se acercaba a James y John.<br>- Cuando lo iba a comentar entró el maestro.  
>- ¿Y fue así de amable? – preguntó sarcásticamente Greg.<br>- No lo sé.- se encogió los hombros.- si lo fue no lo noté.  
>- Sherlock es mío ¿entendieron? .- dijo de la nada Irene.<br>- Hum, si , se vio que le caíste muy bien .- comentó James siendo fulminado por la mirada de la chica.

John se paró de su asiento y salió del salón, iba camino al baño cuando se encontró a Sherlock en el pasillo.  
>- Watson .<br>- Dime John , ¿Qué te parece la escuela? ¿Mejor que tu antigua?  
>- No mejor, estaba en escuela privada.<br>- Wow y ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mala racha económica?  
>-No, me pusieron aquí por castigo o algo así, cosas sin importancia.<br>- Ya veo …  
>En ese instante llegó James y se situó a lado de John mirando al chico nuevo.<br>- ¿Siempre traes a tu mascota? – preguntó Sherlock.  
>- ¡Oye idiota! No soy mascota de nadie .- respondió molesto James.<br>- Jim cálmate.- trató de tranquilizarlo.- Sherlock eso fue grosero.- sentenció serio.  
>- Yo no dije que no lo fuera<br>Antes de que James dijera algo John intervino y comentó que era mejor volver al salón.

A la hora de salida Sherlock salió de prisa antes que todos, John tomó su mochila y salió junto con Greg y James.  
>- Greg y yo vamos a tomar refrescos ¿vienes?<br>- Será otro día chicos, gracias como quiera.- rechazó amablemente.  
>- Ok, nos vemos mañana.- sus amigos se despidieron de él.<p>

El chico caminó hacia la parada del autobús y de la nada salió Sherlock.  
>-Creí que tenías prisa.- le dijo John.<br>- Solo quería salir de ahí, todos son unos idiotas.  
>- Oh y ¿Yo también?<br>- Si  
>- ¡Oye! .- reclamó el rubio.<br>- Tú preguntaste , pero es más idiota tu amigo.  
>- ¿James?<br>-Si, el que anda pegado a ti  
>- Pues es mi amigo<br>- Le gustas  
>- Eso no es cierto<br>- Si lo es .- seguía insistiendo mientras subían juntos al autobús.

Pasaron los días y Sherlock y John cruzaban palabras, más cuando se encontraban de camino a la escuela, en si era John quien más hablaba con el chico nuevo, pues era algo reservado y solo respondía con un "si" "no" o pocas palabras cuando hablaba con los demás pero cuando decía más de una palabra era para humillar o insultar.  
>A James Moriarty era amigo de John y siempre lo seguía, no le caía para nada bien Sherlock, más porque a veces se encontraba a John mirando al chico, Sherlock se daba cuenta de eso, así que a propósito se acercaba más a John sólo para molestar a Moriarty.<p>

Era domingo en la noche y John se dirigía a una zona algo insegura, pues en ese lugar estaba lleno de restaurantes y tabernas , en un restaurante trabajaba su madre, pues su padre Henry Watson había fallecido cuando su madre estaba embarazada de John.  
>Llegó con su madre quien le entregó una bolsa con comida para que cenara él y su hermana mayor. Se despidió de su madre y comenzó a caminar , dio vuelta en un callejón y se percató que un hombre lo estaba siguiendo, comenzó a caminar de prisa, por más que aceleró el paso el hombre lo alcanzó, era un hombre ebrio quien jaló del brazo a John y comenzaron a forcejear, no sabía el chico que quería el tipo, pero estaba asustado, trató de golpear al hombre pero ese hombre comenzó a tocarlo por encima de la ropa, quería robarlo, John comenzó a gritar por ayuda y trató de zafarse del agarre del ebrio cuando alguien llegó y tumbó al hombre de un golpe.<br>- ¿Estás bien?  
>- ¡Sherlock! .- no esperaba ver a Sherlock ahí.<br>El hombre se levantó y trató de golpear a Sherlock en la cara con su puño, pero por su estado y por un movimiento de el moreno rozó su cuello, el hombre traía un anillo grande y causó un rasguño en el cuello de el chico. John enseguida fue ayudar a su amigo pero el tipo lo recibió con un golpe en la mejilla causando otro rasguño ahora en el rubio, Sherlock empujó con fuerza al hombre y pateó su entrepierna, tomando rápidamente a John de la mano salieron huyendo de ahí, corrieron por varias calles hasta que se detuvieron por falta de aire.  
>-M-muchas gracias por ayudarme .- dijo sin aire de tanto correr John.<br>-¿Te hizo algo? Aparte del rasguño – preguntó preocupado.  
>-Estoy bien, pero tu- dijo acercándose a Sherlock y tocando la herida del cuello ,el moreno se sobresaltó .- Lo siento..<br>- No hay problema.- dijo algo desconcertado .- tu también estás herido de tu mejilla.- Sherlock pasó un dedo por la mejilla del rubio.- estas sangrando.  
>- Vamos a una farmacia.- comenzó a caminar seguido del moreno.<p>

En la farmacia compraron tiritas para heridas, Sherlock insistió en pagarlas.  
>- ¿No traías una bolsa?<br>- En el forcejeo y demás con el hombre se me cayó, era la cena que mi madre me había dado.- dijo algo desanimado.  
>- ¿Qué harás?<br>- Ir a casa, tú vas conmigo para curarte esa herida.  
>- Estoy bien John.<br>- No lo estás, se te puede infectar. .- Sherlock lo observó por unos segundos y habló.  
>- Voy con una condición<br>- ¿Cuál?  
>- Déjame comprarte la cena.<br>- ¿Qué? No, no , ¿Cómo crees?  
>- Vámos ¿Dejarás a tu hermano y a ti con hambre?<br>- Casi siempre ceno sólo… espera ¿Cómo Sabes que tengo un hermano?  
>- Una semana conociéndome y aún lo preguntas.<br>Cierto,, John ya había visto como hacía deducciones de sus compañeros y acertaba en todos, sus compañeros se iban insultando a Sherlock y ofendidos, cuando John presenciaba un momento así hacía comentarios maravillado como el chico podía hacer eso, Sherlock muchas de las veces escuchaba al rubio exclamar expresiones como "Genial" "increíble" "espectacular" expresiones muy diferentes a los que usualmente solía oír y una que otra vez le explicaba a John como había hecho la deducción.  
>- Por cierto , es hermana…<br>- ¡Hermana! … entonces John ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Llegaron a la casa de John, era una casa chica pero agradable, pasaron al comedor a dejar la comida china que había comprado Sherlock para John.  
>- Siéntate, iré por agua oxigenada y gazas .- John salió del comedor.<br>No tardó mucho tiempo y llegó con lo necesario, el rubio humedeció la gaza con agua oxigenada y se acercó a Sherlock.  
>- ¿Qué haces? .- preguntó el moreno.<br>- ¿No es obvio? .- dijo presionando la gaza en la herida haciendo que Sherlock se sobresaltara.- Es difícil para ti curarte tu mismo.  
>- Pero no imposible.- aún así dejó que John le limpiara y desinfectara la herida y al final John le puso la tirita.<br>-Listo .- comentó Johh separándose de Sherlock quien estaba sentado en una silla del comedor.  
>- Ahora tú siéntate .- dijo poniéndose de pie y jalando del rubio hacia la silla..- Puede ser difícil para ti curarte tu mismo. .- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.<br>John se dejó curar la mejilla haciendo muecas por el ardor del agua oxigenada, no se había dado cuenta de la proximidad que tenían él y Sherlock, hasta que el moreno le puso la tirita en la mejilla y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sintió como la mano del moreno estaba posada en su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarle , poco a poco se iban acercando hasta que un ruido fuerte los sobresaltó haciendo que ambos se echaran para atrás.  
>- Debe ser Harry .- dijo John nervioso.<br>Sherlock se veía algo desconcertado y también nervioso.  
>- Entonces me voy .- dijo saliendo del comedor<br>Harry se fue directo a su habitación sin percatarse del invitado de su hermano.  
>El rubio acompañó al moreno hacia la puerta, estaban algo nerviosos muy bien sin querer mirarse.<br>- Muchas gracias por todo Sherlock, en serio.  
>-Cuídate .- respondió Sherlock sonriéndole y saliendo de la casa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya agradado, gracias por las que leyeron dándole una oportunidad a mi fanfic.<strong>  
><strong>Soy realmente nueva escribiendo fanfics Johnlock, así que me disculpo si notan no sé...<strong>  
><strong>algún comportamiento no muy de ellos , trato de hacer lo mejor. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los favs/follows y comentarios *-*, me alegra que les haya gustado mi forma de escribir,  
>trato de mejorar :).<br>Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, dejen comentarios, sugerencias, pensamientos, filosofías, etc :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Al día siguiente John tomó el autobús y vio a Sherlock sentado hasta el fondo y fue hacia él sentándose a su lado.  
>-Hola<br>- Hola John  
>- ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Te duele?.- preguntó el rubio, no podía ver el cuello de Sherlock pues traía una gabardina y el cuello de esta le tapaba, ese día estaba haciendo frío.<br>- No duele, hiciste un buen trabajo .- bajó el cuello de la gabardina y el rubio pudo ver el cuello con la bandita que se le estaba cayendo.  
>- Se está cayendo.- Sherlock tomó la tirita y tiró de ella para quitársela .<br>- Creo que cicatrizará mejor si la dejo así, sin nada .- dijo el moreno pegando la tirita en la parte trasera del asiento que tenía enfrente y para sorpresa de Sherlock , John se quitó su tirita de la mejilla y la pegó encima de la de su compañero formando entre las dos tiritas una "X", ambos sonrieron.

Bajaron y caminaron a la escuela, pero Sherlok se detuvo de repente y sacó un cigarro que empezó a encender y furmar.  
>-¿Fumas? – preguntó algo sorprendido John<br>- Si – sacó el humor por la boca.  
>- Eso te hace daño <span><br>- ¿Y que te importa a ti? .- expresó algo molesto  
>John no esperaba esa respuesta y le molestó mucho,<br>- Haz lo que quieras .-dijo enojado el rubio dando la vuelta para seguir su camino a la escuela.  
>- Es lo que siempre hago.- respondió el moreno con arrogancia.<br>John aceleró el paso y se fue dejando a Sherlock solo con su cigarro.

John llegó al salón molesto, todos se dieron cuenta de ello y de la herida que traía en la mejilla.  
>- ¿Qué te pasó John? – Jim fue el primero en preguntar acercándose al rubio quien trató de tocar su mejilla pero John lo esquivó.<br>-Nada, estoy bien .- respondió aún molesto sentándose en su silla.  
>-¿ Fue grande la pelea?.- Greg se acercaba preguntando con una sonrisa.- Me hubieras hablado, sabes que te ayudaría en eso.<br>- No fue nada importante .- dijo mirando hacia la mesa de su banco.  
>Después de unos segundos escuchó la voz de Irene, como siempre haciendo un gran escándalo.<br>- ¡Sherlock! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es ese rasguño de tu cuello?  
>John levantó la vista y miró a Sherlock quien también le regresaba la mirada, después se dio cuenta que todos los estaban mirando.<br>- ¿Ustedes dos pelearon? .- fue la pregunta que Molly Hopper hizo, todos comenzaron a murmurar.  
>- No, no pasó nada .- John respondió molesto mientras Sherlock se sentaba a su lado.<p>

En el resto del día John y Sherlock no se hablaron, por más que sus amigos trataban de saber porqué tenían rasguños similares John no dijo nada. Por parte de Sherlock tampoco dijo ni una palabra, de hecho ignoró olímpicamente a Irene que casi hace un berrinche enfrente de todos. Al final de clases Sherlock y John se fueron en el autobús, pero no se dirigieron la palabra, cuando John se bajó ni se despidió de su compañero.

Pasaron los días, Sherlock y John comenzaron de nuevo a hablarse, poco a poco, con un saludo o cuando sus miradas de cruzaban.  
>El rubio estaba platicando con su amigo James cuando Greg entró al salón con un anuncio.<br>- John, la temporada de futbol ya esta por comenzar, debemos entrenar.  
>- ¿Cuándo es el primer partido?<br>- Dentro de una semana.

En los siguientes días después de clases se quedaba a entrenar con el equipo de la escuela. Sin que el chico se diera cuenta, en todas las sesiones de entrenamiento fue observado por Sherlock.  
>El último día de entrenamiento John salía de los vestidores cuando se topó con el cuerpo de el moreno.<br>- Lo siento Sherlock… ¿Qué haces aquí? .- dijo sorprendido.  
>- Te esperaba<br>- ¿Porqué?  
>- Porqué estoy aburrido<br>- ¿Y porqué me buscas a mí?  
>- Porque me caes bien, me agradas.<br>- ¿En serio? .- se sorprendió  
>- ¿Porqué te sorprendes?<br>- Porqué no pensé que te agradara… Por tu actitud conmigo y-  
>- Soy así con todos, a parte creí que sabías que me caías bien.<br>- Ahora lo sé .- al escuchar lo que Sherlock le había dicho se sintió feliz.  
>De regreso a casa en el autobús iban los dos chicos platicando, desde ahí sin que se dieran cuenta comenzaban una amistad muy especial.<p>

Sherlock se encontraba separado de la multitud, pero observaba lo que todos, el partido de futbol en el que John jugaba, los equipos iban con un marcados de empate, 2-2, un partido reñido pero bueno, según observaba a los estudiantes que estaban de espectadores, a pesar de que John era más bajo que los otros estudiantes era rápido y ágil. Observó como uno de los jugadores del equipo de su escuela le pasó el balón a John , el chico se quitó a dos jugadores de encima y comenzó a correr hacia la portería pero abruptamente fue frenado por un jugador que se barrió por el suelo con la intención de no solo quitarle el balón a John, si no herirlo y fue lo que hizo, el rubio salió volando directo al suelo, el arbitro señaló falta y el jugador responsable de la caída de John castigado con una tarjeta amarilla, el chico no se levantaba, sus compañeros del equipo enseguida fueron con él.  
>- ¡John! .- Greg y otros jugadores se acercaron a él.- ¿Te puedes levantar?<br>- No .- decía con una mueca de dolor.  
>- Yo lo llevo a la enfermería .- se acercó James que había estado entre el público.<br>James pasó un brazo de John sobre sus hombros para que el chico se apoyara, hizo una mueca de dolor, se puso de pie difícilmente, pero le costaba dar pasos.  
>- Será mejor que yo lo lleve .- dijo una voz ronca frente a ellos.<br>- No, yo lo llevaré .- dijo James que se había molestado por esa presencia, tomando más a John y acercándolo a él.  
>- Es obvio que no puede ni apoyar sin que le cause dolor .- comentó Sherlock quien se acercó y tomó el otro brazo libro de John .- Sube a mi espalda.<br>John lo miró sorprendido y volteo con James quien se veía enojado.  
>- Jim, gracias pero Sherlock tiene razón, no puedo apoyarme bien<br>- Yo puedo llevarte en mi espalda .- se apresuró a decir.  
>- Haré que te lastimes .- Jim y John eran casi de la misma altura y más aparte Jim era más delgado que John, pues John hacía deporte.<br>Sherlock sonreía mal disimuladamente por su triunfo y ayudó al rubio a subir a su espalda. Ante la mirada de todos Sherlock se llevó a John lejos del campo.  
>- ¿Te duele mucho?<br>- Ahorita casi no, me duele cuando estoy apoyando.  
>- No sé mucho de deportes, pero creo que ese tipo que te lastimó merecía ser echado del campo.- comentó serio.<br>- No creí que estuvieras viendo el juego.  
>- Vine solo para verte jugar.- ese comentario sorprendió a John y no supo como responder ante el, y agradecía que estuviera en la espalda de Sherlock, no podía verle la cara, pues sentía sus mejillas encendidas y no era por el partido, sintiéndose algo extraño hundió su cabeza en el cuello del moreno, Sherlock tomó más firme el agarre de las piernas de Johny se fueron en silencio hacia la enfermería.<p>

El golpe que había recibido John por fortuna no causó daños graves, con descanso y pomadas des-inflamatorias estaría como antes. En esos días aunque tenía justificante para ausentarse en clases no lo hizo, se iba más temprano para ir a paso lento y llegar bien a la escuela, lo que no se esperaba era ver a Sherlock en el lugar donde tomaba el autobús, lo esperaba y lo ayudaba a subir y a bajar del vehículo, así que en los días que mejoraba siempre estuvo acompañado de Sherlock.

Los días de otoño estaban presentes y John estaba ya recuperado , a pesar de que ya estaba bien se hizo costumbre ver a Sherlock esperarlo en la parada del autobús para irse juntos.  
>Iban sentados como casi siempre hasta el final, John miraba hacia la calle pensativo.<br>- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó el moreno.  
>- Pienso en lo bonito que es el día, me gustaría pasarlo en algún lugar al aire libre.<br>- ¿Lo quieres?  
>- Me gustaría, estaría bien - dijo encogiéndose los hombros.<br>- Vamos hacerlo.  
>- ¿En serio? .- levantó sus cejas.<br>- Claro, vamos a algún parque.  
>Pasaron de largo la escuela y terminaron en un parque con un sendero lleno de árboles con colores cálidos que hacían la vista aún más agradable pues las hojas se desprendían haciendo una lluvia de hojas con colores naranja, rojo y amarillo.<br>- Tengo una idea .- dijo John sonriendo  
>- ¿Otra?<br>- Si, espera aquí .- dejó a Sherlock parado enfrente de pequeños puestos que vendían comida, llaveros, pulseras y recuerdos de Londres y ese parque. John llegó a los minutos con una bicicleta.

-¿Para qué es eso? – preguntó señalando la bicicleta.  
>- ¿Y el gran Sherlock Holmes lo pregunta? – rio el rubio.- se llama bicicleta, se usa-<br>- Sé lo que es y como se usa  
>- Entonces sube.- dijo subiendo a ella.<br>- Solo trajiste una bicicleta que por cierto no sé de donde la sacaste.  
>- Aquí rentan bicicletas y hay un asiento atrás, vamos.<br>- ¿En serio piensas que subiré?  
>- Sube<br>Sherlock rodando los ojos subió atrás de John, el rubio esperó unos segundos para que Sherlock se agarrara de él, como no pasó, hizo sus manos para atrás tomando las manos del moreno para ubicarlas alrededor de su cintura.  
>- Te caerás si no te sostienes.<br>Comenzó a avanzar en la bicicleta y entraron al sendero donde los árboles dejaban caer las hojas. Ambos disfrutaban del paseo, Sherlock podía sentir el abdomen de John subir y bajar por su respiración y a veces lo sentía convulsionar por la risa de este, nunca le había interesado tener contacto físico con alguien pero con John era totalmente diferente, desde el momento que lo conoció se le hizo diferente a los demás chicos de su edad.  
>Al final del día John fue a entregar la bicicleta y cuando regresó se encontró a Sherlock esperándolo muy extraño, se veía nervioso.<br>- ¿Estás bien Sherlock?  
>- Eh… si estoy bien ¿Nos vamos?<br>Iban sentados en el autobús y aún notaba al moreno con actitud extraña.  
>- Sherlock…<br>El moreno suspiró y metió una mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño accesorio para celular.  
>- Lo compré para ti .- dijo volteando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.<br>- ¿Qué es? .- Sherlock le dio el accesorio, era un pequeño y tierno erizo.  
>- Lo vi y pensé en ti, se parecen<br>- ¡Oye!.- exclamó en forma de reclamo pero en realidad no se había ofendido.- Gracias .- sonrió hacia el moreno.  
>- No sé porqué pero al parecer le caí bien a la señora y me obsequió otro accesorio .- dijo sacando otra figurita igual, pero este tenía de animalito a una nutria.<br>- Quizá porque te vio parecido con esa nutria .- dijo John divertido.  
>Sherlock lo miró sorprendido y serio, después se unió a la risa de John.<br>- Dame tu número celular.- dijo el moreno sacando su celular para poner su pequeña nutria.  
>- Claro .- un feliz John sacó su celular para poner también su erizo.<p>

Desde ese día diariamente Sherlock y John se mandaban mensajes cuando estaban separados.

En la casa de Sherlock Holmes sus padres estaban algo sorprendidos pues veían a su hijo menor con mejor humor y mensajear por su celular casi todo el tiempo que se la pasaba en su casa hasta la hora de comida, cuando su celular sonaba era una sonrisa segura del chico..  
>- Sherly .- su madre le hablaba.- ¿Algo interesante en el colegio?<br>- No realmente  
>- Tu madre y yo te hemos visto de mejor humor y parece que es por ese celular ¿Te comunicas con una chica? .- preguntó el padre de Sherlock.<br>- Con un amigo .- respondió distraído por el celular.  
>- Deberías de traerlo un día, nos gustaría conocerlo .- anunció la madre.<br>- Quizá luego .- se puso de pie y salió del comedor.

John se encontraba en su casa junto con Greg y James quienes habían insistido en ir a jugar videojuegos, se encontraban en la habitación de John, el chico solo veía a sus amigos jugar, pues él se encontraba entretenido en su celular.  
>-John , quiero palomitas.<br>- Ve y hazlas tu mismo Greg  
>- Tu hermana me da miedo, anda John se buen anfitrión.<br>- Esta bien .- salió dejando su celular encima de la cama, James se quedó mirando hacia el aparato y se acercó a el.  
>- ¿Qué haces?- Greg lo miró curioso.<br>- Me ha llamado la atención lo que trae John colgado de su celular.- James tomó el accesorio.  
>- ¿Qué es eso? .- Greg se acercó para ver el animalito de cerca.<br>- Parece un puercoespín, un erizo… me gusta .- comenzó a quitar el erizo del celular.  
>- Déjalo, es de John.<br>- Lo sé, pero me gustó y si es de John mucho mejor, así tengo algo de él.  
>John entró a su habitación dejando las palomitas en una pequeña mesa que tenía, al voltear con sus amigos vio a James con el pequeño erizo que Sherlock le había regalado y se alarmó, su cuerpo reaccionó enseguida saltando encima de James quitándole al erizo de las manos, sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos y algo asustados por su reacción.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios y demás :)  
><strong>  
><strong>Quiero pedir una disculpa anticipada si ven algún error en el relato, ya sea ortográfico o de redacción.<strong>  
><strong>Sé que me falta mucho para pulir mis historias, me lo comentaron en mi otro fanfic (potterlock),<strong>  
><strong>y lo sé y no me molesta para nada que me lo digan :) y me sugirieron encontrar un beta<strong>  
><strong>pero no lo haré, no es que me moleste en que me corrijan , es que yo quiero hacerlo.<strong>  
><strong>Revisaré una y otra vez mis historias antes de publicar, tratando de mejorar siempre.<strong>  
><strong>Así también mejoro yo como escritora, así que pido que me tengan paciencia. <strong>

**Ahora si, espero disfruten este capítulo, espero sus comentarios con ansias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

-¿Por qué lo quitaste del celular?- John preguntaba molesto mientras ponía de nuevo el accesorio.  
>-Me gustó, quería ver si me lo regalabas.<br>- No puedo – dijo algo incómodo.  
>- ¿Por qué no? Luego te compras otro.<br>- No, este me lo regalaron.  
>- ¿Quién? – fue Greg el que preguntó.<br>John dudó un momento pero ante la insistente mirada de sus amigos respondió.  
>- Sherlock<br>La cara de James cambió radicalmente, ahora veía con odio a ese pequeño erizo, Greg no hizo comentario alguno respecto a eso y decidió cambiar de tema diciendo algo sobre el videojuego que tenían puesto.

El frío comenzó hacer su aparición, James y John caminaban de regreso al salón, habían ayudado a un maestro a cargar los exámenes que hace unos momentos habían presentado.  
>- Espera voy al baño .- anunció James<br>- Te acompaño.  
>Estaban lavándose las manos cuando de pronto James se acercó al rubio.<br>- ¿Qué haces Jim? .- John se extraño por la proximidad de su amigo.  
>Inesperadamente su amigo se acercó más a él y le robó un beso de los labios de John, este rápidamente alejó de un empujón a James.<br>- L-lo siento John, yo no sé que me pasó, yo…-  
>- James …- John estaba algo nervioso .- Yo no soy gay, no me gustan los chicos .<br>- Lo siento .- se disculpó de nuevo James.  
>- Volvamos a la clase.<p>

Era Sábado por la mañana, John se encontraba removiéndose entre las sábanas, por causas de fuerza mayor tuvo que levantarse pues su vejiga estaba llena, a los segundos regresó para dormir un poco más pero algo en su ventana de su cuarto llamó su atención, había amanecido de blanco las calles, la primera nevada de la temporada. El chico se quedó contemplando la calle y de repente su celular sonó, sonrió ante la idea de pensar que el mensaje que había recibido era de quien creía.  
><em>"Agradable día ¿no te parece? Me gustaría pasarla en un parque." – SH<br>"Buenos días Sherlock : ) , entonces ¿Nos vemos en el parque donde paseamos en bici?"- JW  
>" A las 2 pm, te espero." – SH<em>

John llegó al parque exactamente a las dos en punto, el sendero que anteriormente estaba cubierta por hojas ahora era blanco, era mágico ver el paisaje.  
>-¿Vamos?.- preguntó una voz detrás de él.<br>Al voltear vio a su amigo con la gabardina oscura y larga y una bufanda azul, el rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron el paseo.  
>Por varios minutos caminaron, el rubio escuchaba a Sherlock, le comentaba una que otra curiosidad sobre la nieve, encontraron una banca de picnic y optaron por sentarse. Había nieve encima de la mesa que acompañaba a la banca, Sherlock miraba como John comenzaba a juntar montañas de nieve frente a ellos y empezaba a formar bolas de nieve.<br>-¿En serio John?.- refiriéndose a lo que hacía su amigo.  
>- ¿Porqué no? Anda, es divertido.<br>El moreno comenzó a juntar nieve y se unió a John haciendo mini muñecos de nieve. Al final estaban dos muñecos totalmente diferentes, el de John era más alto que el de Sherlock y más a parte uno tenía una cara seria y el otro una cara extremadamente feliz, el moreno veía los muñecos cuando escuchó la risa de John.  
>- La cara de tu…-. Se quedaba casi sin aire de tanto reír.- ¡Tu muñeco de nieve!.- el rubio seguía riéndose mientras Sherlock lo observaba. ¿Cómo una cosa tan simple como muñecos de nieve hacían reír a ese chico?<br>- John.- escuchó como Sherlock decía serio su nombre y volteó.  
>No sé esperaba sentir unos labios presionando los suyos, era la segunda vez que un chico le robaba un beso, pero diferente al de James Moriarty sintió algo distinto y diferente, no le desagradaba, pero eso no frenó su sorpresa que hizo que abriera sus ojos y se encontró a los de Sherlock mirándolo con inseguridad, se separaron un poco, ambos conmocionados , veía el temor de Sherlock y John lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa, atrayendo a su amigo de la gabardina para devolverle el beso, pero ahora los dos disfrutaron ese beso, fue un beso tierno.<p>

El resto de la tarde pasearon tomados de las manos, ambos chicos lucían muy felices y había momentos en que juntaban con algo de timidez sus labios.  
>Saliendo del parque caminaron por una avenida como normalmente lo hacían, sin tomarse de las manos, e inesperadamente se estacionó un auto negro y de ahí bajó una mujer.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí?.- se quejó el moreno.  
>- Sherlock querido ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?.- John miraba a la mujer con curiosidad.<br>- Él es John, John ella es mi madre.  
>Enseguida dio un pequeño brinco el chico y se puso nervioso , tendió la mano hacia la mujer.<br>- Mucho gusto jovencito.- respondió el saludo.- Me alegra conocer al amigo de mi hijo.- sonrió la mujer.  
>- Mucho gusto señora, Soy John, John Watson.<br>Al decir eso John la señora cambió su semblante, algo que fue percibido por el moreno.  
>- Te espero en casa Sherlock .- dijo seria la mujer y subió al auto.<br>-¿ Me comporté grosero?.- Preguntó John algo confundido y preocupado.  
>- No, así es mi madre, su temperamento cambia últimamente, a de ser la menopausia.- trató de tranquilizar a John y quitándole importancia al hecho.- Vamos a tomar el autobús.<p>

Llegaron a la casa del rubio, John no quería despedirse de Sherlock a pesar de que habían pasado casi todo el día juntos.  
>- ¿Estamos bien?.- preguntó aún inseguro John.<br>- Claro, yo me siento de maravilla por el día de hoy.- Sherlock le sonrió y se inclinó para besarle .- Buenas noches John.  
>- Buenas noches Sherlock.<p>

Sherlock caminaba hacia su casa, era obvio que la reacción de su madre no fue normal y tenía que averiguar el porqué de su reacción ante el apellido de John.  
>Llegó a su casa con la intención de enfrentar a su madre, quien ya lo esperaba en la sala.<br>- Ahorita me vas a explicar el porqué de tu reacción hace unos momentos.- exigió el menor de los Holmes.  
>- Lo observé bien y no es buen chico, no es buena influencia para ti.- sentenció la mujer.<br>- Por favor…- El chico estaba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- ¡Yo soy más mala influencia para John que él para mi!  
>- Pues ya lo dije, no me parece buen chico y no quiero que ese chico sea tu amigo.<br>- ¡No apartaré a John de mi lado!.- gritó molesto.- No soy idiota, tu cambio fue por su apellido ¿Porqué? ¿Es porqué no es un apellido de la alta sociedad?  
>- Si, eso es, como Holmes debes tener mejores amistades.<br>- ¿Lo estás diciendo de verdad? No lo creo  
>- La familia Moriarty tiene un hijo de tu edad, creo que va a la misma escuela que tú, ¿Porqué no eres amigo de ese chico?<br>- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! .- gritó Sherlock ya desesperado y fue sorprendido con una abofeteada de su madre.  
>- No me hables así, te digo ese tal John es mala influencia.<br>Sherlock la miró , tenía los ojos rojos ,quiso decir algo más pero solo dio vuelta y salió de la sala.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad madre?- el hermano mayor de los Holmes apareció.  
>- Mycroft … ¿Escuchaste todo?<br>- ¿Lo dudas con esos gritos que daban?  
>- Si sabe la verdad irá a preguntar a su padre y a él seguro no le importará, seguro se alegrará y querrá ver a esa familia.<br>- ¿De verdad creen todo lo que les dijeron aquella vez?  
>- La policía lo evidenció todo ¿Porqué mentir?<br>- No lo sé, a lo que he escuchado de padre, el señor Watson no parecía ser ese tipo de persona.  
>- Nunca llegas a conocer a una persona en realidad.<p>

Desde ese día Sherlock siempre tenía discusiones con su madre, prefería pasar el tiempo alejada de ella.

En la secundaria todo iba bien, Sherlock y John se comportaban como amigos, pero cuando estaban solos eran más cariñosos.  
>Estaban en el salón de clases, era cambio de materia, los estudiantes esperaban al maestro de la siguiente hora mientras aprovechaban para platicar entre ellos, enseguida como casi siempre Irene fue hacia Sherlock.<br>- Sherlock, me he dado cuenta que tienes muy lindas manos.- dijo la chica acariciando una de las manos del moreno, acto que a John le molestó. - ¿Tocas algún instrumento? Tienes manos de pianista.- dijo tratando de coquetear.  
>- Toco el violín.- respondió serio apartando su mano de la chica.<br>- Vaya, estaría muy bien que algún día tocaras para mí.  
>- ¿Porqué haría eso?<br>John dejó escapar una risa ante el fracaso de la chica, haciendo que Irene le lanzara una mirada llena de furia. Sherlock sonrió para el rubio.  
>- ¿Irene nunca se cansará de ser rechazada?- comentó Greg divertido.<br>- No entiendo que le ve a ese.- James lo dijo con asco mirando como John le prestaba atención especial a Sherlock , le hizo sentir odio y envidia.

-¿Entonces si tocas el violín? – preguntó John en el autobús con Sherlock.  
>- Si<br>- ¿Desde hace mucho?  
>- Comencé a los cinco años.<br>- Eso es genial ¿Podré escucharte algún día?  
>- Seguro que si.- dijo tomando la mano del rubio.<br>En realidad Sherlock si tenía la intención de tocar sólo para John y sería especial, se acercaba navidad y el moreno ya estaba trabajando en el regalo que le daría a John, estaba componiendo una melodía y la tocaría para John.

Nochebuena llegó y Navidad se encontraba realmente cerca pues el reloj marcaba las 11:29 pm. En la casa Watson ya estaban todos en sus habitaciones descansando, habían cenado temprano y el rubio estaba acostado en su cama junto a su celular.  
><em>"¿Entonces no cenaste mucho? -JW<br>"No tenía hambre y me sentía muy incómodo, no disfruto las cenas familiares" –SH  
>" Me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos" JW<br>" Mañana nos veremos, no se te olvide"- SH  
>"En el centro de Londres, bajo ese árbol grande de Navidad" –SH<br>" Por supuesto que no lo olvido, ya quiero que sea la hora" –JW  
>"¿Estás cansado?"- SH<br>"Un poco, se me cierran poco a poco los ojos"- JW  
>"Entonces te dejo descansar, nos vemos mañana"- SH<br>"Feliz navidad Sherlock… Te quiero"- JW  
>"… Feliz navidad, Te Quiero John" SH<em>

En navidad Sherlock ni John se mandaron mensajes, pero ansiaban que llegara la hora de verse, que poco a poco se acercaba la hora de la reunión.  
>John se arregló y salió con un regalo hacia el lugar indicado. En el caso de Sherlock no le estaba yendo tan fácil.<br>-¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¿Este día no saldrás!- sentenció la madre Holmes.  
>- ¡A Mi no me importan sus asuntos, tengo los míos propios, no te metas!<br>- ¡Sé que verás a ese chico!.  
>- ¡Deja de estar metida en mi vida! .- dijo caminando a prisa por la sala arreglándose la camisa y el cabello.<br>Sherlock no soportaba la situación y en un descuido de su madre aprovechó y escapó de su casa, caminando varias cuadras muy deprisa recordó el regalo de John y maldijo, por culpa de su madre había olvidado la hoja con la composición y su violín, pero si regresaba era seguro que esa noche no vería a John quien lo estaba esperando, le diría a John que su regalo quedaría para después, seguro lo entendería. Aún se encontraba muy molesto por su madre, miró la hora y maldijo aún más, iba tarde. Sherlock comenzó a correr para llegar con John, mientras corría para cruzar la calle vio el semáforo del peatonal en verde, podía cruzar sin frenar su paso, lo que no se dio cuenta es que los semáforos fallaban, la luz verde también estaba para los autos, cuando cruzó la calle a prisa pudo sentir un golpe muy fuerte en su cuerpo y después no vio ni sintió nada más.

John estaba sentado en una jardinera de bajo de un gran pino navideño mirando su reloj constantemente, escuchó a unas cuadras sonidos de ambulancias entre los ruidos del anochecer en Londres, esperó una, dos, tres horas y Sherlock no llegaba, por más que le mandó mensajes no tenía respuesta, triste y algo preocupado regresó a su casa.  
>En toda esa noche no pudo dormir bien, seguro Sherlock tenía una buena explicación a su ausencia, esperaba verlo al otro día, pues era entrega de calificaciones en su escuela y con suerte esperaba topárselo.<p>

Llegó a la escuela, recibió las calificaciones , le había ido bien pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho, buscaba a Sherlock pero no lo veía, de hecho casi no veía alumnos, había llegado algo temprano a la escuela.  
>-¡John! .- gritaron detrás de él.<br>- Hola Greg.- sonrió.  
>- ¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó algo preocupado.<br>- Bien, oye ¿No has visto a Sherlock?- La cara de Greg fue de sorpresa y tristeza. - ¿Qué pasa Greg?  
>- Yo pensé que lo sabías.- dijo con pena.<br>- ¿Saber qué?- John realmente se alarmó.  
>- Cuando iba a entrar al salón por las calificaciones, el maestro estaba con alguien más… a lo que escuché era el hermano de Sherlock…- Greg se detuvo mirando nervioso a John. – John, Sherlock ayer sufrió un accidente…<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Sabes en que hospital se…-  
>-¡John! – Greg lo tomó de los hombros.- Sherlock no pudo… él está muerto.- lo dijo realmente con pena, John era su amigo y sabía lo que significaba Sherlock para él.<br>- No, no, no…- John estaba en shock.- E- es… una broma ¿verdad? Jim te dijo que me jugaras una broma…- decía el rubio mientras miraba a Greg, Greg le devolvía una mirada con pena.- Greg… – su voz se cortó.  
>- Lo siento mucho de verdad John… - dijo tratando de abrazarlo cosa que John no dejó.<br>- ¡No! No puede ser…- dijo con los ojos húmedos.  
>- ¡John! – Greg gritó pues su amigo lo empujó para después salir corriendo.<p>

John llegó muy tarde a su casa, siendo interrogado pro su madre y hermana que estaban muy preocupadas pues no habían sabido de él en todo el día, el chico se disculpó sin mirarlas y se encerró en su cuarto, no podía creerlo, todo debía de ser una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Nota: Siento poner algo medio villana a la madre de Sherlock, siendo que en la serie es tan adorable , me encanta la madre de Sherlock pero para el fanfic tuve que cambiarla.<br>Nota 2: Referente al padre de John quizá tengan duda, pero eso se revelará mucho más adelante, espero sean pacientes y disfruten del fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Volví, sorry por hacerlos sufrir. u_u  
>Gracias por sus follows, Favs y comentarios.<br>Y lo siento por mis errores ortográficos , no soy perfecta y se me van algunos, ya sea por ignorancia, error de dedo y mezclo palabras. :) pero les agradezco la paciencia :D.**

**Espero disfruten este episodio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**_12 años después_**

Un hombre joven salió del hospital St. Barts, tenía un año y medio de estar trabajando ahí, ese día había estado debatiéndose por tomar una decisión, había sido invitado a una reunión de antiguos compañeros de secundaria, desde que se había graduado había perdido el contacto con compañeros y amigos, siguió con sus estudios y se convirtió en médico y se enlistó al ejercito, un día en un combate fue herido, eso hizo que lo devolvieran a casa, de ahí entró a trabajar al hospital St. Barts y ahí fue donde se reencontró con su ex compañera Molly Hopper quien trabajaba en el área de forense , realmente se veían poco pues John trabajaba en otro piso, consulta médica general. Molly Hopper era quien le había dicho sobre la reunión, al parecer quien lo había organizado era Irene Adler quien regresaba de los Estados Unidos pues se había ido para allá desde hace tiempo.  
>John después de pensarlo mucho decidió ir, quizá era bueno ver antiguos compañeros, aunque no podía evitar en pensar en Sherlock, su amigo de la secundaria, si estuviera vivo ¿Aún hubieran sido amigos? ¿Iría a esa reunión? Quizá no hubiera ido a la reunión, Sherlock nunca fue de ese tipo de eventos sociales. A pesar de los años aún sentía un dolor en el pecho al pensar en él.<p>

Llegó al negocio donde habían acordado la reunión, un negoció donde vendían café, chocolate, té, etc… No se esperaba ver a tan pocos compañeros, estaba solo Molly con otros dos personas, enseguida se reunió con ellos y comenzaron a platicar sobre sus vidas, a los minutos llegó Greg quien enseguida de ver a John ahí fue a darle un abrazo, John se sentía realmente bien de verlo, aún le tenía aprecio.  
>La charla se volvió amena, todos platicaban de sus vidas, en lo que trabajaban, de sus estudios superiores y relatos graciosas en sus vidas. En un momento John se sumergió en sus pensamientos sin percatarse que en un momento sus compañeros habían callado, el médico volteo a verlos, tenían un semblante serio y algo extraño, veían hacia atrás de él.<br>-¿Qué pasa? Parece que hay un fantasma atrás de mi.- trató de bromear. John volteó hacia atrás y vio a Irene sonriéndoles.  
>- Hola chicos, veo que los sorprendí ¿No?<br>Irene venía con un acompañante, un joven alto, delgado, cabello rizado… Era igual a Sherlock, John miró sorprendido e inmediatamente se levantó de la silla, sin darse cuenta golpeó la mesa al hacerlo haciendo que las bebidas de todos tambalearan.  
>- Ellos son John, Greg, Molly, Leonard y Ron, fueron compañeros de la secundaria.- Le comentó Irene a su acompañante. Los demás trataron de saludar mientras John aún miraba al joven sorprendido.<br>- Es impresionante el parecido ¿no?- La chica tomó del brazo al joven.- nos conocimos en los Estados Unidos, él es Sheldon Scott.- comentó sonriendo.  
>El ambiente se había tornado tenso, nadie quería hablar, no sabían que decir, John comenzaba a sentirse mareado.<br>- Tengo que irme.- dijo John en tono muy bajo pero audible saliendo de ahí tropezando con todo.

Había pasado algunos días desde el reencuentro con sus compañeros, John aún pensaba en el joven que venía con Irene, era realmente parecido a Sherlock, debió parecer loco frente a él y sus compañeros por tan abrupta salida.

Llegó al hospital y al entrar a su consultorio se topó con Molly.  
>- John ¿Cómo estás?<br>- Molly… Hola, estoy bien, bien…  
>- Nos quedamos preocupados por ti<br>- Fue una salida un poco dramática ¿no? – trató de parecer relajado.  
>- Después de tu salida regañamos un poco a Irene, no pensó que tuvieras una reacción así.<br>- El parecido es…  
>- Si, son muy parecidos.- dijo la chica con algo de duda.- Hasta el nombre, Sheldon.<br>-Una gran casualidad.  
>- Bueno, solo quería ver como estabas.<br>- Estoy bien, gracias Molly .- la chica le sonrió y se retiró de ahí.

Pasó un mes, John en ese tiempo se había comunicado con Greg y comenzaron a verse para comer o tomarse unos tragos, era bueno tener a Greg de nuevo en su vida.

Bajó al área donde Molly trabajaba, ese día quería invitarle un café a la chica, siempre era tan amable y estaba al pendiente de él. Al abrir la puerta vio a una persona sobre el microscopio, no era Molly, era una persona que no se esperaba encontrar ahí.  
>-Eh… Yo. - no sabía que decir ni como actuar.<br>- Molly a salido un momento.- comentó la persona enderezándose y mirando al rubio.- John ¿no?  
>- Si, yo…-<br>- Mi presencia te pone incómodo, te recuerdo a alguien que fue importante para ti  
>- ¿C-cómo lo-<br>- Lo veo en tu comportamiento corporal y bueno, después de que te fuiste cuando llegué con Irene escuché algo sobre eso.  
>Era increíble, ese hombre hacía deducciones también, aunque eso fue media deducción, el rubio comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso, tenía que tranquilizarse y poner sus emociones en orden.<br>- Si, yo lo siento por salir así ese día, fue grosero.  
>- Fue interesante.- sonrió.- Sheldon Scott, .- le tendió la mano.<br>- John Watson.- saludó con mano firme.- Entonces… ¿Eres novio de Irene? Bien…  
>- No somos pareja.<br>- Yo creí…  
>- Es sólo una conocida, pero me ha servido de ayuda.<br>Molly entró en ese momento viendo con sorpresa a ambos hombres.  
>-John… que sorpresa.- dijo mirando en su dirección y a Sheldon.<br>- Venía a invitarte un café – dijo el rubio a la chica.  
>- Oh, claro ¿Vamos?<br>John se despidió con una sonrisa y salió tras la chica.

En la cafetería del hospital estaban sentados disfrutando de las bebidas.  
>- No sabía que Sheldon trabajara contigo Molly.<br>- Oh no, solo pasa para pedirme prestado equipo.  
>- ¿Tiene mucho tiempo que viene?<br>- Unas dos semanas.  
>- ¿Porqué no me lo comentaste?<br>- Bueno, creí que…-  
>- Si, claro, por mi reacción anterior, a parte es algo que no me importa. – dijo tratando de cambiar desviar el tema.<br>- Supe que te has estado viendo con Greg.  
>- Si, es bueno estar en contacto con antiguos amigos.- sonrió.<p>

El médico comenzó a ir más seguido al área de trabajo de Molly pero no por la chica, si no por el invitado que casi siempre estaba ahí, eran cortos minutos que se pasaba ahí que en realidad no platica mucho con Sheldon. Al principio aún se sentía con un sentimiento de tristeza al estar en presencia de Sheldon pero conforme pasaba los días se sentía a gusto, como si fuera un conocido de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces eres detective? ¿Trabajaste en el FBI?  
>- Les ayudé en algunos casos, pero ellos solo me consultaban.<br>- No sabía que hacían eso.  
>- Solo lo hacían conmigo.- El celular de Sheldon comenzó a sonar y atendió la llamada alejándose de ahí, después de unos segundos regresaba entusiasmado.<br>- ¿Buenas noticias?.- Preguntó curioso John.  
>- Si, un asesinato.- dijo casi saltando y poniéndose su abrigo. - ¿Estas en tu hora de descanso?<br>- De hecho ya salí, no tenía muchos pacientes hoy.  
>-¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- John sonrió y salió con el detective hacia la escena de crimen.<p>

Pasó el tiempo y al parecer John tenía dos trabajos, médico en el hospital y médico consultor-detective. Sheldon a cada momento lo llamaba para que fuera a investigar con él, pues John se ganó la confianza del detective desde el primer caso junto, pues John le salvó la vida.

- No creí que te volvieras tan buen amigo de él.- comentó Greg mirando hacia el detective.  
>- Ni yo, supongo que solo pasó.<br>- Cuando llegaste a la escena del crimen con él la primera vez me sorprendí, creí que solo sería por esa ocasión.  
>- Yo igual, pero después de ese caso me siguió llamando para otros, es divertido.<br>- John, ya terminamos aquí.-el detective se acercaba hacia Greg y John.  
>- ¿Tan rápido?.- preguntó sorprendido Greg.<br>- Un suicidio, joven de 17 años, decepción amorosa, no soportó la ruptura y se mató, eso es todo, caso aburrido, a la otra llama cuando tengas algo mejor Gavin.  
>- Su nombre es Greg.- corrigió John<br>- Lo que sea, vámonos.

A pesar de que llevaban unas semanas investigando casos juntos, ni uno de los dos sabía donde vivía el otro y había curiosidad entre ambos.

Sheldon tenía muchas preguntas sobre John, cuando lo conoció fue interesante, supo que la reacción que tuvo el médico fue porque se parecía a alguien de su pasado. Después fue la forma de ser de John, era simple y extraordinaria, a parte se dio cuenta que John tenía cierta atracción al peligro. Se sentía realmente a gusto con él a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerlo, habían hecho un buen equipo, tenían una dinámica como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

Con los casos en los que se había involucrado desde que llegó a Londres había hecho que desviara su atención de lo que él había ido a investigar.  
>Había crecido en los Estados Unidos pero parte de su vida no recordaba, solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos de cuando era niño pero el lugar donde recordaba haber estado no era su casa en América, su madre siempre le había dicho que era casas de amigos o familiares. Parte de su adolescencia tampoco lo recordaba, su madre le había dicho que había sufrido un accidente, a causa de eso perdió su memoria, pero a veces venían recuerdos borrosos, algunos sueños, su madre insistía que no perdiera el tiempo tratando de recordar. Sabía que su madre le ocultaba algo, así que dejó de decirle sobre los recuerdos que se venían a su mente, una de ellas eran calles de Londres, era extraño pues según su madre nunca había salido de América. Insistió por años en viajar a Londres pero nunca se lo permitían hasta que encontró la manera. Conoció a Irene, una chica de Londres y la usó, fingió salir con ella, le dijo a su madre que estaba interesada en la chica y con esa mentira fue como pudo viajar, donde según "Sheldon" hablaría con los padres de la chica, cosa que no sucedió, pues llegando le hizo saber a la chica que sólo fue una herramienta para llegar a Inglaterra.<p>

Después de llegar de un caso fue directo a su cama y se quedó dormido pues realmente había sido un caso muy exhausto. Tuvo un sueño en donde veía las calles de Londres, vio el nombre de una de ellas y en seguida vio una gran casa, una placa que tenía en el portón decía "Familia Holmes", cuando entró a la casa todo se fue desvaneciendo y despertó. Nunca había soñado nombres de calles y esa casa le resultaba familiar ¿Por qué? Tenía que investigar.

Se encontraba en la calle que había soñado, había sido fácil llegar, comenzó a caminar buscando la casa cuando el celular sonó  
>- <em>Sheldon, ¿Hoy hay algún caso?<em> – John estaba del otro lado de la línea.  
>- No, no hay ó al menos no responderé el día de hoy a Lestrade.<br>_- ¿Tomaste un día libre?_  
>- Si, tengo asuntos que investigar, personales.<br>- _Ya veo, esta bien, entonces nos vemos después.  
>-<em>Hasta luego.- se despidió el detective.

Había encontrado la casa, sintió un leve dolor en la boca del estómago, brincó el portón con facilidad y camino hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada, su cuerpo se movió automáticamente checando a bajo de una maceta que ya solo estaba con tierra, ahí estaba una llave que abrió la puerta. Era extraño que se sintiera tan familiarizado con la casa, la casa parecía abandonada pero estaba amueblada, los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas , comenzó a verificar cada cuarto hasta que entró a uno, su cuerpo lo llevó ahí como si tuviera un imán, comenzó a descubrir algunos muebles, parecía el cuarto de un adolecente , ¿Porqué sentía algo extraño? Sin saber el porqué se asomó a bajo de la cama y se encontró con un estuche de violín, con cuidado lo sacó y abrió el estuche, estaba el instrumento, enseguida lo tomó y vio un papel al fondo del estuche, cuando tomó el papel y vio que tenía escritas unas notas de una melodía y al final leyó algo que hicieron sus manos temblar, decía "Para: John Watson, De: Sherlock Holmes". John Watson, su amigo quien le ayudaba en los casos, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quién era Sherlock Holmes? Era obvio que ese tal Sherlock era hijo de la familia de esa casa pero ¿Qué relación tenía con John? Con curiosidad tomó el violín y miró las notas, con algo de nerviosismo comenzó a tocar esa melodía, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, increíblemente tocaba la melodía de memoria, con familiaridad e imágenes de golpe llegaron a su cerebro , veía a John más joven, lo veía en un autobús, en un colegio, le sonreía y le hablaba, pero se dirigía a él con el nombre de "Sherlock", veía la espalda de John, estaban en un sendero en una bici, muchas imágenes llegaron y medio asustado e impresionado por las imágenes en su mente dejó de tocar. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, después dejó el violín y vio alrededor. No podía ser lo que estaba deduciendo y concluyendo, no lo podía creer. Después llegó otro recuerdo golpeando su mente provocándole un dolor de cabeza, en ese recuerdo veía a su madre, estaban discutiendo, y el nombre de John se hizo presente en la discusión. Ahora veía todo con claridad. Aún con su cuerpo temblando y algo alterado guardó el papel con la melodía y tomó el violín y salió de esa casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: La melodía que Sherlock tocó, puse la de una canción de cover del pianista "Yiruma" La melodía "I do", si gustan escucharla aquí el link:<strong>**_ watch?v=sS1uZd7Kqxw_**  
><strong>Nota 2: La melodía era el regalo que Sherlock le daría en Navidad a John.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los comentarios, no contesto casi comentarios, pero los leo todos y me hacen feliz saber sus opiniones.  
>Y así es, trato capitulo por capítulo mejorar y si me corrigen con palabra que escribo mal no me molesto, cada día se aprende algo nuevo haha.<br>Gracias a las que se han unido a la lectura de este fanfic recientemente :3  
>Me alegra que les este gustando esta historia :D<br>Poco a poco se van descubriendo más cosas , espero les agrade ese capítulo y comenten.**

**Por cierto, mañana es 8 de Marzo, día internacional de la mujer, felicidades a todas chicas ;3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

El detective se encerró en su departamento y apagó su celular.  
>Había sido engañado por su madre, su apellido era Holmes, Scott Holmes, Sherlock Scott Holmes, y ¿Sheldon? ¿Sería su otro nombre?<br>Había vivido en Londres, era amigo de John desde la secundaria; entonces era él, él era la persona que el médico recordó al verlo. ¿Por qué lo habían alejado de Londres, de John? ¿Por qué su madre quiso ocultarle todo su pasado? ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué le diría a John? John, ¿Por eso se sentía atraído por él? Por que en el pasado habían sido más que amigos. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su mente que comenzaban a saturar su cerebro con tanta información y recuerdos que llegaban. No soportaba ya la cabeza, se sentía molesto y frustrado. No tardó mucho en que todas las emociones y sentimientos se desbordaran. Comenzó a aventar y romper cosas que tenía en su camino, dejando su departamento hecho un desastre.

Al día siguiente el detective no quiso salir de su piso, ni contestar llamadas, tenía que poner su palacio mental en orden.  
>Había decidido fingir con su familia, sabía que pronto le llamarían y respecto a John tenía que hablar con él, tenía que buscar el momento, pensar en las palabras que diría, lo cierto era que no sabía que le habían dicho al médico en aquel entonces. ¿Le habían dicho que se había ido a América? John nunca tocaba el tema, Greg y los demás tampoco mencionaron el cómo se habían separado Sherlock y John, él y John.<p>

John estaba en su consultorio, el día anterior no había tenido noticias del detective, quizá aún estaba con sus asunto personales. Se sentía intrigado, no sabía muchas cosas de Sheldon. Su celular lo sacó de los pensamientos.

_"Estoy en la morgue, acabo de recibir un caso"- SS_

El médico inmediatamente salió de su consultorio, agradeciendo la falta de pacientes ese día.

El caso era sobre unos ladrones, en todos los lugares que cometían los robos secuestraban a una persona para después dejarla al borde de la muerte, la mayoría de las víctimas morían a las horas de ser ingresadas al hospital. Los ladrones no dejaban pistas a la vista, pero con el detective consultor en el caso fue el único que dio con el paradero.

Se encontraban en un museo, la policía iba en camino, John y el detective estaban inspeccionando el lugar y buscando a los delincuentes, calculaban que eran tres, se dividieron por el lugar. El detective no estaba teniendo suerte, de repente escuchó un fuerte ruido y corrió hacia la dirección del sonido mientras escuchaba como el DI y su equipo llegaban al lugar. El moreno al llegar a la sala donde se originó el sonido se encontró con dos de los delincuentes tratando de escapar por una ventana alta, inspeccionó la sala y vio a John forcejeando con otro de los ladrones, el médico estaba encima de la espalda del otro hombre, lo que después vio sucedió muy rápido. El hombre con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo (Pues John lo tenía apresado) disparó su pistola que apuntaba hacia arriba en dirección a la cabeza de John. El detective con pánico vio la escena, vio como su compañero caía inmediatamente al suelo. El cuerpo policiaco rodeaba el edificio, otros policías entraban capturando a las dos personas que estaban en la ventana que intentaban huir.  
>El hombre que le disparó a John fue arrestado por los policías que llegaban, el detective corrió hacia John asustado, por el ángulo que observó la escena no era nada bueno.<br>Al acercarse vio a John sangrando, suspiró el detective y llamó por ayuda para su amigo.  
>Afortunadamente la bala solo había rozado la cabeza, unos milímetros más hubiera sido otra historia.<p>

Los paramédicos atendieron a John mientras el detective hablaba con Lestrade , al finalizar la plática fue hacia John.  
>- Ya terminamos con el caso.<br>- Claro  
>El médico y el detective caminaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que el moreno habló.<br>- No debiste arriesgarte así.- regañó el detective  
>- Fue peligroso, lo sé, pero es nuestro trabajo ¿No?<br>El detective soltó un bufido en respuesta después de guardar silencio unos segundos continuó.  
>- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Compraremos la comida que quieras para cenar.- el rubio se sorprendió por la invitación pero aceptó con gusto.<p>

Llegaron al departamento, era algo chico con solo lo indispensable, estaba algo desordenado, con papeles y libros por todos lados, el moreno hizo a un lado papeles que tenía en una mesa desplegable y la acercó al sillón.  
>- Aquí podemos comer, disculpa el desorden.- comentó tratando de ordenar algunas cosas.<br>- No te preocupes, está bien.- dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Empezaron a comer mientras el detective se debatía, estaba dudando en como empezar lo que tenía que decir ¿Cómo podía decir que él era Sherlock? _"Oye John, con la sorpresa que soy Sherlock, antiguo amigo /amor" "Sorpresa John, regresé de América" _. Eso le recordaba que ni sabía que le habían dicho a John respecto a él.  
>- John.- llamó la atención del rubio.<br>- ¿Si?  
>- Tu… hm… tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo? Aquel al que te recuerdo – preguntó con precaución viendo como el médico se ponía algo tenso y comenzaba a jugar con las sobras de comida.- Lo siento, esta mal que pregunte…<br>John se sorprendió al escuchar la disculpa, más se le hacía extraño que sintiera curiosidad sobre algo de su pasado.  
>- No tienes que disculparte, yo te contaré… Como te imaginas pasó ya hace tiempo. Yo nunca lo había platicado a alguien.- confesó.<br>- Pensé que se lo habías contado a tus amigos, tú sabes.  
>- Ellos lo presenciaron, vieron mi cambio.- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos.- Ese chico llegó nuevo a la escuela, era un tipo arrogante.- sonrió con tristeza.- hacía deducciones de las otras personas como tú e igualmente hacia que las personas se enfadaran con él. Poco a poco fuimos acercándonos, fuimos amigos, él me ayudó a defenderme de un hombre ebrio que quería asaltarme y sabrá Dios que más… Creo que desde ese incidente pasó algo entre nosotros, nos hicimos más cercano.- Se le encendieron las mejillas al médico al decir lo último.<p>

John dirigió una mirada al moreno y vio que lo miraba atento, vio algo extraño en esa mirada que no pudo descifrar lo que era.  
>-¿Cómo fue que se separaron? – preguntó en tono bajo.<br>- Nos veríamos en Navidad, en el centro de Londres y no llegó.- el rubio lo dijo con tristeza y la voz entre cortada.- Al otro día me enteré que había sufrido un accidente… Sherlock , mi mejor amigo murió.  
>El detective estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer que le habían dicho eso a John, era demasiado cruel y extremista, vio el dolor que habían causado en su amigo. Ahora, ¿Cómo reaccionaría John al saber que el que estaba frente a él era el mismo chico de quien le contaba?<br>- John, Yo… - Sherlock se quedó pensando y viendo a John.- Yo lo siento mucho, lo de tu amigo y por lo que tuviste que pasar.  
>- Gracias, bueno, con el tiempo tuve que superarlo, seguir adelante, pero no pasa un día en el que no piense en él. – sonrió con nostalgia.<br>El detective se había quedado mirando a la nada, pensativo, John interrumpió el trance.  
>- ¿Tu tuviste a una persona así en tu vida? A alguien especial…<br>- Si, la tuve… Espero pronto reunirme con esa persona.  
>John sintió un poco de envidia, él hubiera querido poder decir lo mismo, reunirse con Sherlock.<p>

Había llegado de un caso, estaba muy cansado, sólo quería recostarse a descansar cuando su teléfono sonó.  
>- ¿Si?<br>- _Sheldon, hijo…_  
>- Hola madre, te tardaste en llamar.<br>_- Si me hubieras llamado antes y me hubieras dejado un número para comunicarm_e. – reclamó la señora Holmes.  
>- Estaba muy ocupado<br>- ¿_En verdad? ¿Estas planeando la boda con Irene?  
><em>- Por supuesto que no.  
>- ¿<em>Qué no hablaste con sus padres?<em>  
>- No, de hecho cuando llegamos perdimos el contacto.<br>_- ¿Cuándo regresas?_  
>- No tengo pensado regresar.<br>_- ¿Cómo dice…s-_  
>- Tengo que dejarte, estoy ocupado, adiós madre.<br>El detective arrojó el celular a uno de los sillones, le había querido reclamar a su madre por no decirle la verdad todos estos años, pero era seguro que si su madre sabía que poco a poco había recuperado sus recuerdos irían por él y lo alejarían de nuevo de John.

Estar cerca de John cada vez se le hacía más difícil, había tantos momentos en los que quería decirle la verdad, querer tomarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo. Pero temía la reacción del rubio ¿Le creería? ¿Y si ya no sentía lo mismo por él? Temía perderlo de nuevo.

El detective y médico corrían por las calles, perseguían a un sospechoso de un asesinato, hace minutos lo habían acorralado pero logró escapar, el detective tomó un atajo para alcanzar al hombre y así fue, sorprendió al sospechoso tumbándolo al suelo, echando su cuerpo encima de él, ahora forcejeaba en el suelo para someter al hombre, el detective fue golpeado cerca de un ojo con una botella que se encontraba por ahí, el hombre la usó contra él, el golpe lo desorientó y antes de perder el equilibrio llegó John para ayudar a someter al delincuente.  
>No tardó en llegar Greg con su equipo, el detective se quiso retirar de inmediato.<br>- ¿Estas bien? Vi que te golpearon con un objeto.  
>- Bien, solo. ..- el detective llevo una mano a su ceja y se quedó quieto.<br>- ¿Qué sucede? – John volteo al detective para verlo.- Oh, vamos al hosp…-  
>- No, estoy bien.- siguió caminando.<br>- ¡Estas sangrando!  
>- No es grave.<br>- Si no quieres ir al hospital vamos a mi departamento, vivo a una cuadra y media de aquí, ahí te atenderé.  
>El moreno lo miró por un momento y asistió.<p>

El departamento era más limpio y ordenado que el del detective.  
>- Siéntate, iré por lo necesario.- dijo señalando el sillón y yéndose de la sala.<br>Sherlock se quedó mirando el hogar de John, se le hizo familiar esa situación. Vio a su amigo regresar con un botiquín y se sentó a su lado.  
>- Bien, mírame – ordeno John.<br>Comenzó a limpiar la herida y a desinfectarla, al final le pegó una tirita sobre la herida.  
>- Manos mal no necesitó hilo, no había restos de vidrio por fortuna.<br>- Te dije que no era grave.  
>- Quiero verificarlo bien.- dijo tomando una lamparita y tomando con su mano la barbilla del detective alzándola.- mira hacia arriba.- dijo iluminando el ojo.<br>- John esto no es innecesario.- a pesar de quejarse siguió la instrucción.  
>- ¿Te sientes mareado?<br>- No, no me siento mal.- se comenzaba a inquietar por la cercanía del médico.

John pasó su mano hacia la frente del detective para apoyarse un poco y observar el otro ojo, pero el moreno tomó su mano retirándola de su cara pero no la soltó, ni uno dijo nada pero sus miradas se encontraron. Poco a poco el detective se inclinó y atrapó los labios de John con los suyos, él médico tardó segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue para corresponder ese beso. El detective tomó los brazos de John y se pegó más hacia él, sintió como iban acostándose en el sillón mientras hacían el beso más profundo, el moreno se posicionó encima, sus manos comenzaban a buscar la piel de John.  
>- Te he extrañado tanto John.- Soltó el detective mientras dirigía sus labios al cuello del rubio. John solo gimió en respuesta mientras acariciaba el cabello del detective.<br>- She …- El moreno atrapó de nuevo sus labios.  
>Sintió como el médico intentaba desabotonar su camisa, de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de la situación, él besaba a John, pero John no lo besaba a él, a Sherlock, estaba besando a "Sheldon", un hombre diferente a su amigo de la secundaria, pues Sherlock había muerto. Por tonto que fuera sintió celos de si mismo, de Sheldon y se separó bruscamente de John.<p>

Ambos estaban algo agitados, John lo miraba entre asustado y confusión.  
>- Esto esta mal.- dijo poniéndose de pie y arreglando su ropa.<br>- Sheldon …  
>- No digas ese nombre .- dijo cerrando los ojos con dolor.- Nos vemos después .- dijo sin querer mirar a John y salió de ahí.<br>John se quedó pensando en lo que sucedió, en lo que dijo el detective, palabras que no tenían algún sentido para él, culpaba al golpe que había recibido.

Sherlock llegó a su departamento y se encontró con una sorpresa esperándolo en la sala.  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>- Vine a visitarte hermanito.  
>- ¿No estabas en Francia?<br>- Como lo dijiste, estaba, ahora trabajo aquí, para estar cerca de la familia.  
>- La familia está en América.<br>- No por mucho…- dijo Mycroft.- Realmente me sorprendes.  
>- Siempre lo hago, soy el listo de la familia.- dijo en tono de burla.<br>- Por esta vez no diré nada.- sonrió.- Me sorprende lo fácil que fue que te encontraras de nuevo con John Watson.  
>El detective se paralizó y vio con enojo a su hermano.<br>- Antes de que me reclames y hagas un drama, te diré, todo fue idea de nuestra madre, seguro lo sabes, yo no podía decirte nada, hasta tuve que dirigirme a ti con un nombre falso, tu primer nombre es William, William Sherlock .  
>- ¿Cómo sabes que lo sé?<br>- Yo también soy listo Sherlock, nunca te perdí de vista a pesar de estar lejos.  
>-¿Por qué ella hizo todo esto? ¿Por qué ocultarme todo?<br>- Por tu amistad con John Watson  
>- ¿Por qué motivo?<br>- Por Watson, Henry Watson, padre de John y amigo de nuestro padre.  
>- ¿Henry? .- el moreno estaba sorprendido .- Padre me platicaba sobre él, pero nunca dijo el apellido y realmente nunca me interesó eso.<br>- Fue por él, madre le tiene odio, piensa mal de Henry, y piensa que su hijo, John, es igual o lo sería, teme que te haga daño, como un Watson en el pasado le hizo a padre.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres?<br>- A la verdad de cómo padre quedó en sillas de ruedas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!  
>Siento haberme tardado tanto en subir, de hecho no lo había notado, hasta que una amiga me reclamó ayer hahaa<br>desde el día 7, se me pasó muy rápido el tiempo, siento la demora.**

**Me distraje mucho con un asunto de una proyección de un grupo japonés (L'Arc) que me encanta y sigo de años xD  
>Mañana iré a verlos, así que por eso me distraje con el fanfic, pero no me he olvidado.<strong>

**Ahora les traigo este nuevo capítulo.  
>Espero lo disfruten y dejen comentarios :D!<br>Un gran saludo a todos :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<br>**

_- A la verdad de cómo padre quedó en sillas de ruedas._

- Sherlock, quiero que me escuches sin interrupciones.  
>El detective se acomodó en el sillón, su semblante era serio.<br>- Me tomó tiempo investigar todo.- continuó Mycroft- fue difícil, pero empezaré con lo que yo sabía al principio.  
>- Te escucho.<br>- Padre y Henry Watson fueron amigos desde que ellos eran casi niños, crecieron y siguieron en contacto, aún cuando ambos formaron sus familias, ellos seguían saliendo a tomar tragos, a platicar, pero sin involucrar a las familias. Una noche, Henry y padre salieron como otras veces a tomar a un bar, fue cuando sucedió el accidente. Los policías llegaron a la escena y encontraron a Henry inconsciente, iba al volante y tenía un gran olor a alcohol, padre quedó ahí prensado en el auto e inconsciente también, es donde perdió la movilidad de sus piernas y más a parte perdió el recuerdo de esa noche. Henry estuvo un tiempo en el hospital, siempre custodiado por policías, pues era culpable del accidente por estar ebrio. Madre por eso le tomó resentimiento y hasta odio diría a Henry Watson y su familia, la familia del señor Watson sufrió mucho, pues Henry iba a dar a la cárcel pero no fue así, murió a las semanas en el hospital.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio unos minutos, procesando la información.  
>-Por el accidente madre cree que todos los Watson, sus hijos, podrían ser igual que su padre de alcohólicos o peores, teme que se podría repetir la historia, algo absurdo pero así es lo que piensa, a parte que no perdonó nunca a Henry a pesar que padre intercedía por él.<br>- y ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia? Lo que investigaste.  
>- Cuando Henry y padre estaban en el bar se encontraron con otro amigo suyo, se unió a ellos esa noche, pero fue el que más bebió, al parecer traía otras sustancias, alguna droga supongo. Saliendo del bar, personas vieron que ese amigo se puso al volante, Henry iba en el asiento trasero del auto. Cuando sucedió el accidente, ese amigo fue el único que quedó consciente, pero astuto, puso a Henry al volante y derramó sobre él el resto de alcohol que traía consigo y huyó.<br>- Henry siempre fue inocente… ¿Porqué no se lo dices a madre? ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
>- Como te dije, me tomó años investigar, y tengo mis contactos, no te mentiría, eso fue lo último que investigué, preferí contártelo a ti primero. Esa noche hubo un testigo de eso, un niño, en la actualidad ya es un hombre y me contó eso.<br>- ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad lo que te dijeron?  
>- Porque ese hombre, describió muy bien al culpable.<br>- ¿Lo conocemos?.- se sorprendió.- ¿Quién es?- exigió.  
>- Moriarty, Joseph Moriarty.<br>- Ese… ese maldito fue amigo de la familia por años después del accidente.  
>- Es una lástima que padre no recordará esa noche, que no recordará que Moriarty iba con ellos y que muriera creyendo que ese tipo era de fiar.<br>- Madre debe saberlo, eso limpiaría el apellido Watson ante ella…  
>- Para que te deje estar por fin con John ¿no?<br>El menor de los Holmes guardó silencio.  
>- Debes hablar con John.<br>-Eso es lo que he intentado hacer desde hace tiempo.  
>- Yo hablaré con madre, te haré un favor, o un favor a los Watson, pero solo hablaré respecto al tema de Henry Watson.- dijo tomando su paraguas.- Tu le dirás que recuperaste tus recuerdos y todo esto, que sabes que tu nombre es Sherlock.<br>-Lo haré.

Ya lo tenía decidido, no debía dejar más tiempo pasar, hablaría con John. Había pasado algunos días desde la visita de su hermano, tiempo en el cuál había pensado muy bien en la plática que tendría con John, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje.  
><em><strong>" John, ven a mi departamento, hay un asunto muy importante." S<strong>_

Había pasado ya una hora y media desde que había enviado el mensaje, no había recibido respuesta de John, a veces no recibía respuestas de él, pero no tardaba en llegar a donde lo requería. Realmente se estaba preocupando. Cuando iba a escribir otro mensaje para John su celular recibió un mensaje. Era de John.  
><em><strong>"Ven a jugar un rato" J.<br>**_Adjunto al mensaje venía una foto de una piscina, él la conocía y sintió escalofríos al leer el mensaje, era obvio que ese no era John a pesar que era enviado desde el celular del médico.  
>Inmediatamente tomó su abrigo y fue lo más rápido que pudo al lugar de esa cita de juegos.<p>

Llegó al lugar indicado y al entrar al área de la piscina se encontró con una escena que lo petrificó.  
>Estaba John amarrado a una silla, a la orilla de la piscina, se veía despeinado y con su ropa desarreglada, a lado había un hombre, su mirada se le hacía familiar.<br>- Rápido que llegaste, me sorprende – dijo ese hombre.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?  
>Sherlock no respondió, miraba a John preocupado y John lo miraba asustado.<br>- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – Preguntó Sherlock seriamente.- Suelta a John.  
>- Oh no, no lo soltaré – dijo acercándose a John - ¿Realmente cambié mucho?<br>- Él no te conoce, James – fue John el que habló.- de verdad no entiendo esto.  
>- ¿James? – Sherlock preguntó mirando al hombre.<br>- ¿No lo hace? – se burló mirando a John y volteando hacia el detective.  
>- Juguemos, verás que te llevarás una sorpresa Johnny. – dijo sacando un bisturí haciendo que John y Sherlock se tensaran. – Yo le haré preguntas al detective y si no responde o miente, te abriré la piel con esto. – dijo sonriendo.<br>-¡No lastimarás a John! – elevó la voz molesto el moreno.  
>- No lo haré, tú lo harás, cada vez que no digas la verdad. – dijo caminando alrededor de John. – Y si das un paso también hará una herida más en la piel de tu amigo.<br>- ¿Por qué demonios haces esto James? – exigió John que trataba de zafarse de los amarres de sus muñecas que estaban atadas a la silla.  
>- Por diversión y venganza quizá.- dijo dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia el detective.- Comencemos, una fácil, responde ¿Es verdad que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo?<br>Sherlock lo miraba serio, no respondió y vio como se acercó James a John y cortó en el brazo del doctor. No fue una herida profunda, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar.  
>- Maldito... ¡Déjalo libre!<br>- Respuesta incorrecta – dijo haciendo otra herida en el otro brazo.  
>- ¡Si! Si, nos conocimos hace tiempo – respondió Sherlock con furia. Mientras John lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de dolor por las heridas.<br>- Así me gusta… ahora otra pregunta ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a John?  
>El detective de nuevo calló ¿Era posible que sabría la verdad? Suponía que si, pues sus padres siguieron unos meses más en contacto con la familia Moriarty cuando su familia, Los Holmes, se mudaron a América.<br>James Moriarty se acercó a John e hizo una herida en su mejilla.  
>- Nos conocemos de hace unos meses – respondió John con mueca de dolor.<br>- Error, tu no juegas Johnny, sólo tu amigo puede responder.  
>- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Dijo dolido John.- Éramos amigos tu y yo…<br>- Lo éramos, pero me cambiaste ¿No no lo recuerdas?  
>- Pero él no tiene nada que ver, Sheldon no…<br>James sonrió ante eso con burla.  
>- Tú no sabes nada Johnny.- se acercó de nuevo a él y pasó el bisturí por la muñeca de John.<br>Sherlock no podía ver que lastimaban a John por su culpa, así que respondió.  
>- Nos conocemos desde hace años – respondió mirando a James.<br>- ¿Qué? – preguntó John sorprendido, definitivamente no entendía nada.  
>- Muy bien, ahora una pregunta aún más fácil. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?<br>El detective miró a John, el rubio lo miraba con ojos confundidos y sorprendidos.  
>- Sherlock … - Los ojos de John se abrieron más ante la respuesta del detective, miraba a James y a el detective intercaladamente.<br>- ¿Q-ué? – rió ahora John preguntando.- ¿Qué clase de broma es esto?  
>- Ni una John.- le respondió el detective mirándolo, sus ojos se veían extraños.<br>James se veía divertido viéndolos y prosiguió.  
>- ¿Eres tú Sherlock Holmes? ¿Nuestro ex compañero de la secundaria, amigo de John desde hace años, ese chico quien llegó nuevo?<br>- Si, soy yo…  
>- Y nunca le has dicho la verdad a John por lo que veo – dijo riéndose. – Pobre Johnny, tu amiguito te ha estado engañando, se hace pasar por otra persona.<br>John se veía anonadado, estaba en un especie de en shock, trataba de procesar lo que estaba escuchando pero no podía hacerlo bien, no entendía, ¿Era una broma?  
>- Es...¿Esto es verdad? – preguntó casi sin voz John mirando hacia el detective.<br>- Lo siento John… Yo iba a decírtelo.  
>- ¡Oh por dios! – Exclamó divertido James.- Si vieran sus caras, es perfecto para una fotografía.<br>John se veía devastado, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, trataba de aguantar, reprimir sus emociones, no quería quebrarse ahí, era como un sueño, tenía tantos pensamientos en su mente y sentimientos encontrados, era confuso.  
>- ¡Eres un maldito idiota!.- gritó Sherlock a Moriarty dando grandes pasos hacia él pero se frenó cuando James puso el bisturí en el cuello de John tomándolo de los cabellos haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.<br>- ¿Yo? Eres tú el que le hizo esto ¿lo olvidas? – James le respondía divertido.  
>- Eres igual a tu padre James… Una mierda de persona.- dijo furioso el detective, James alzó sus cejas haciéndose el sorprendido.<br>El sonido de un celular los sacó de toda la escena un momento, James rodó los ojos y se disculpó como si estuviera en una reunión de buenos amigos.  
>- Si te mueves, mi gente le disparará.- comentó sacando su teléfono e indicando a Sherlock la luz de un francotirador que apuntaba a la cabeza de John.<br>A los segundos regresó.  
>- Bueno creo que ya me he divertido aquí lo suficiente, me salió algo más.- dijo acercándose por detrás a John. – Me dio gusto verte Johnny. – Antes de irse, pateo hacia delante la silla de John haciendo que este cayera en la piscina aún atado a la silla. James caminó hacia la puerta saliendo de ahí.<br>El detective inmediatamente se tiró al agua a rescatar a John, no tardó mucho en sacarlo del agua y desatarlo nerviosamente, mientras John tosía, ambos evitaban mirarse.  
>- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Sherlock.<br>John no respondió, el detective trató de tocar su mejilla para limpiarle la sangre que escurría de su herida pero John se hizo hacia atrás, esto a Sherlock le dolió.  
>- John, de verdad lo siento, yo te lo quería decir, por eso te mandé el mensaje hoy…<br>- No lo puedo creer simplemente yo… – John se veía con dolor, no quería ni levantar su cabeza hacia el detective mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar.  
>- Déjame explicarte – trató de detener a John pero un manotazo fue lo que recibió.<br>- Solo quiero irme a casa – dijo aún caminando hacia la puerta siendo seguido por el detective.  
>- Déjame que te lleve, puedes enfermar así…<br>- ¡no! Quiero estar solo – John estaba tratando de mantenerse bien. – Déjame.  
>Sherlock con dolor vio a John marcharse caminando de ahí hasta que lo perdió de vista.<p>

Una semana había pasado Sherlock no sabía nada de John a pesar de que le enviaba mensajes, estaba muy tentado en ir a su consultorio pero no quería armar una escena frente a pacientes y trabajadores del hospital, le estaba dando tiempo a John, tiempo que pasaba lento y doloroso.

El médico por su parte no dejaba de pensar en todo, estaba tan confundido, sentimientos encontrados pues se sentía como en un sueño, no sabía si un buen o mal sueño, pues se sentía feliz que su amigo, al quien quiso demasiado y nunca dejó de pensar en él estaba vivo, pero también se sentía engañado, traicionado, ¿Cómo Sherlock pudo hacerle eso? ¿Por qué? Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza referente a todo aquello que solo el detective le podía resolver pero no quería verlo, no sabía como actuar. Había leído todos los mensajes que Sherlock le enviaba pero nunca respondió ni uno, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerle frente a esa situación.

Greg acompañaba a John en un bar, ya era tarde y veía a su amigo mal, por su puesto que el médico le había platicado todo lo de Sherlock esa noche, lo que nunca hizo, sobre que tuvieron una relación más que amigos en la secundaria y sobre como sufrió por su muerte y ahora le confesaba que el detective consultor "Sheldon" era Sherlock, y sobre su encuentro con James, él estaba sorprendido ante todo y más sobre James que había cambiado mucho y Sherlock que vivía.  
>Después de terminar esa plática se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pensando en lo que terminaban de platicar, Greg veía con preocupación a su amigo, esa noche se había hundido en la bebida y veía como John estaba apunto de caerse de su asiento.<br>-Vamos, fue suficiente por hoy – dijo Lestrade acercándose a John y tomándolo en brazos para salir de ahí.  
>- Yo… realmente quiero verlo ¿sabes? – decía muy a penas John con voz baja.<br>- Lo sé – dijo sujetando a su amigo y caminando por la banqueta en busca de su auto.  
>- Quiero abrazarlo Greg… Todos estos años… pero me siento herido<br>- Lo entiendo amigo – el hombre abría la puerta de su auto y sentaba a John.

Greg se dirigió hacia la casa de John y se estacionó enfrente del piso donde vivía su amigo, al voltear pudo notar que John se había quedado dormido, lo iba a despertar cuando algo en la calle le llamó la atención, una figura conocida. Dudó un segundo y bajó de su auto sin hacer ruido, dejando a John dentro del auto aún dormido.  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Greg a la figura.<br>- ¿No es obvio? Quiero hablar con John he estado preocupado por él.  
>- Es algo tarde<br>- Eso no me importa – dio pasos con intención de ir hacia el auto donde estaba John pero Greg se lo impidió.  
>- No es buen momento – sentenció.- No está bien, está muy dañando y esta indispuesto.<br>El detective lo miró serio y con recelo.  
>- Si, John me lo contó Sherlock.<br>- Déjame llevarlo al menos a su departamento.  
>- No, no lo haré. – Sintió la mirada fría de Sherlock, (si las miradas mataran).- Entiéndelo Sherlock.<p>

El detective se quedó ahí de pie mientras veía al DI dirigirse a su auto sacando a John medio dormido, iba cayéndose el médico, no estaba seguro si de dormido o por lo tomado que estaba, pues había leído a Greg donde había estado con John. Vio como Greg abrió la puerta y entró al piso prendiendo las luces del lugar. Espero minutos hasta que vio que las luces fueron apagadas, esperaba a que saliera Greg, pero pasaron los minutos y no salía. ¿Acaso Greg se quedaría con John? Sintió una presión en su pecho y calor, le molestó pensar que Greg se quedara con John a velar su sueño, sintió celos y varias preguntas comenzaron a llenar su palacio mental. "¿Y si John ya no le volvía a hablar?" "¿Y si se alejaba de él?" "¿Y si lo odiaba por lo ocurrido?" y las preguntas que más le angustiaban… "Con lo ocurrido ¿Se olvidaría ya de él y comenzaría su nueva vida, nueva pareja?" "¿Greg sería aquel quien lo consolaría y se convertiría en alguien especial para John y comenzarían una relación?" Sherlock sabía de la amistad de ellos, pues en secundaria ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero ahora le molestaba esa amistad, le molestaba tener dudas, le molestaba tener que ver que Greg no saliera de ahí. Frustrado, celoso y triste dio vuelta y caminó en esa noche de vuelta a su apartamento.

* * *

><p><strong>*música de suspenso* :O ...<br>Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo :D**  
><strong>Espero les guste!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

Greg había llevado a su amigo John hasta la habitación y lo dejó en la cama con cuidado, ayudó al médico a quitarse los zapatos y quitarle la chaqueta que llevaba, al dirigirse a la puerta el médico le habló.  
>- Greg… no te vayas. – dijo acomodándose en su cama.<br>- ¿Quieres que me quede? – estaba algo sorprendido.  
>- No me siento bien para estar solo ¿Te molestaría…<br>- No, esta bien, iré a pagar las luces, estaré en el sofá.  
>- ¿Pero no te irás verdad?<br>- No, no lo haré, cualquier cosa estaré en la sala – Greg dio paso hacia John y le acaricio la cabeza.- Buenas noches John, descansa.

John se despertó con dolor de cabeza, desorientado se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota de Greg diciéndole que se había ido a su trabajo y que esperaba que se sintiera mejor, que le llamaría después. Se preparó el almuerzo y se tomó algo para el dolor que traía, aunque dudaba que se le retirara del todo pues tenía planeado ese día ir a ver a Sherlock.

Se encontraba delante de una puerta dudando si tocar o no, tenía que hacerlo pero sentía muchos nervios, tragó saliva y dio tres golpes a la puerta, no tardaron en abrir la puerta, ante él estaba un Sherlock despeinado y con ojeras, lo miraba sorprendido y le dio el pase hacia su departamento.

Recordaba el piso del detective desordenado pero a lo que veía en ese momento estaba peor, había algunos vidrios rotos, papeles y objetos por toda la sala. Volteo a ver a Sherlock pero este tenía la mirada hacia el suelo.  
>Ni uno de los dos sabía como comenzar aquella conversación que sería larga, pero alguno tenía que iniciarla y John rompió el silencio.<span><br>- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué? – fue la pregunta que hizo John.  
>- Es difícil John, yo… yo no lo sabía, tienes que creerme, soy víctima aquí, no solo tú... – dijo dejándose caer en el sillón y dejando un espacio para que John se sentara, al ver que John seguía sin moverse le señaló su lado. – Deberías sentarte, esta conversación será larga.<br>- Esta bien – el médico se sentó lo más alejado de Sherlock  
>- John, lo que te diré tienes que ver tú, no tú directamente pero… hay algo que debes saber y quiero que sepas y me creas que esto no fue mi culpa.<br>John lo miró con intriga. – Tengo toda la tarde para escucharte.- dijo el rubio.  
>Sherlock se pasó las manos por la cara y cabello y dio un gran suspiro.<br>- Todo esto comenzó desde antes de conocernos…  
>- ¿Qué? No entiendo… - el rubio puso una mueca de confusión.<br>- Nuestros padres eran amigos, fueron amigos por mucho tiempo John…  
>- ¿Cómo dices? Yo, no… nunca me dijeron…<br>- A lo que supe, nunca involucraron a las familias, cuando tu padre murió, tu madre estaba embarazada de ti ¿no?- John lo veía seriamente.- Me lo contaste hace tiempo, cuando éramos casi niños, eso lo recordé hace poco.  
>- ¿Tu familia esta involucrada con la muerte de mi padre? – dijo algo confundido y frustrado al mismo tiempo.<br>- No, no, no lo sé… no, no lo está pero mi padre estuvo también en el accidente y bueno, mi familia, mi madre fue algo culpable por su mala racha económica después de la muerte de el señor Watson, tu padre. – Decía apenado Sherlock.- Me siento avergonzado e incómodo por esto que te diré, pero no quiero ocultarte cosas.  
>Al ver que John no decía nada continuó contándole sobre el accidente de aquella noche en la cuál el padre de James Moriarty estuvo involucrado, provocando la condición de el señor Holmes que tuvo hasta que falleció y la muerte del padre de John, le contó sobre lo que su madre y los policías habían creído, que fue culpa de Henry Watson pues Moriarty huyó, y sobre el rencor que tenía su madre hacia la familia Watson, continuó con la historia cuando su madre conoció a John, el porqué había reaccionado de forma tan diferente cuando John dijo su apellido, el como tuvo peleas constantes con su madre por no alejarse de él y sobre el accidente que tuvo la noche de Navidad, el como aprovecharon del accidente para alejarlo y llevarlo a América.<p>

Realmente esa plática duró mucho, con explicaciones y preguntas que John hacía, todo eso era nuevo para él, su madre nunca le había explicado toda la historia de la muerte de su padre, solo que había sido en un accidente. Ahora tenía más información que procesar, se sentía abrumado y una ira fue creciendo dentro de él, pues había tenido amistad con James en la adolescencia y su padre había sido culpable de la muerte del suyo, la falsa muerte que le hicieron creer de Sherlock, la madre del detective lo había hecho solo por que creía que su padre era culpable, pero su madre también era victima ¿no?, pues fueron engañados por Moriarty. Se quedó en silencio varios minutos pensando, mirando hacia la nada, Sherlock dejó que procesara todo lo que le acababa de revelar, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando después de varios minutos John no se movía ni decía nada.  
>- ¿Crees en lo que te acabo de contar? Siento mucho que tu familia se viera involucrada y mi madre tuviera esos pensamientos erróneos... Y siento mucho haberme alejado de ti… - dijo con tristeza.<br>- No fue tu culpa… Sherlock …- dijo en voz baja.- Y te creo, sólo que fue mucha información , yo no sabía … y pensar en James y su padre… – dio un largo suspiro y dejó su cuerpo caer para atrás recargándose en el sillón .- Es mucha información en un solo día ¿no?

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más Sherlock quería acercarse a John, abrazarlo pero temía aún su reacción, no podía deducir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al médico en ese momento y eso lo ponía ansioso. Vio como John se ponía derecho y se levantaba del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
>- ¿Te vas ya? – dijo sorprendido Sherlock siguiéndolo<br>- Si, creo que a procesar todo esto, no sé porqué de alguna forma me a agotado y necesito pensar .- dijo abriendo la puerta.  
>El detective se veía triste, estaba esperando algo diferente a esa reacción, estaba atrás del médico viéndolo partir pero antes de que diera un paso hacia afuera el rubio se volteó y atrapó en sus brazos, fue una sorpresa y antes de que fuera tarde Sherlock respondió a ese abrazo muy fuerte, su nariz reposaba en el cabello de John, duraron así unos segundos hasta que la voz de John se hizo presente pero sin separase.<br>- Realmente estoy feliz de que estés con vida …  
>- Lo siento John… de verdad…<br>- Sh… No fue tu culpa, pero creo que necesitamos conocernos de nuevo.  
>- He sido yo desde que te conocí John, aunque me conociste como Sheldon, era yo… - dijo separándose y tomando la cara del rubio entre sus manos.<br>- Te creo pero dame tiempo – dijo separándose. – nos vemos Sherlock.

Al día siguiente la señora Holmes hizo presencia en el apartamento de su hijo menor, llegó sin vacilación para aclarar las cosas.  
>- Hijo… - fue a abrazarlo. - ¿Cómo has estado?<br>- Madre, no esperaba que vinieras tan rápido.  
>- Lo sé… pero tenía que saber…<br>- ¿Saber que era verdad? ¿Qué he recuperado mis recuerdos?  
>- Lo siento mucho – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- era lo mejor, quería lo mejor para ti, tienes que creerme.<br>- Lo hago, sólo por que Mycroft averiguo la verdad como seguramente ya te lo dijo.  
>- Lo hizo, me costó creer al principio pero sabía que decía la verdad, espero no me odies por todo, por darte un nombre falso por ocultarte cosas de tu pasado, pero lo encontraste de nuevo ¿no?<br>- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Mis recuerdos?  
>- A ese joven, tu amigo, John.<br>- ¿Mycroft te habló de él? – dijo un poco receloso.  
>- Yo lo sospechaba, no pudo ocultármelo, sabes que nada pueden ocultarme.<br>- Si, lo hice…  
>- Me siento tan avergonzada ahora… ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que eres tú?<br>- Lo sabe, lo supo en una situación difícil, creí que lo perdería como amigo, hablamos ayer de hecho, creo que salió bien, creo que no me odia.  
>- Espero algún día poder pedirle disculpas a él por su familia…<br>- Algún día será, pero deja que pase tiempo. – dijo mirando seriamente a tu madre.- ¿Entonces , te regresarás a Londres a vivir?

Dejó unos días pasar, no había hablado desde entonces con Sherlock pero se sentía extraño, no se sentía mal, pero se sentía como en un sueño, estaba decidido que volvería a hablar con él , ir a investigar casos y dejar que el tiempo decidiera sus destinos, pues aún lo quería pero no sabía como reaccionar ahora. En esos días el detective no le había llamado, quizá porque no había casos, Greg le hubiera platicado, ahora se encontraba en la casa de Lestrade , había llegado demasiado temprano pues habían quedado en desayunar, despertando a Greg se hizo presente, este lo dejó pasar mientras se daba una ducha rápida.  
>- Siento haber llegado muy temprano.- se disculpaba John mientras ponía la mesa y veía a Greg salir de su habitación con el cabello mojado y despeinado.<br>- No te preocupes, ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿aún no hablan?  
>- No, pero he decidió volver a trabajar con él, algo así como empezar de nuevo.<br>Greg a penas iba a comentar algo pero su celular sonó contestando de inmediato.  
><em>-¿Si? … ¿Qué? Ok, estaré en unos minutos… si yo le hablaré.<em> – dijo lo ultimo colgando.  
>- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo algo intrigado John.<br>- Un caso, hoy vuelves al trabajo con Sherlock, le hablaré, creo que el desayuno tendremos que posponerlo – dijo marcando al detective consultor.

Sherlock recién bañado tomaba el té matutino cuando sonó su celular.  
>- ¿Si?<br>_- Sherlock soy Lestrade, hay un caso._  
>- Genial<br>- _Te paso la dirección por mensaje_  
>- Esta bien, llamaré a John para…<br>- _No es necesario_  
>- ¿Cómo que no es necesario? Trabaja conmigo…<br>- _Él ya lo sabe_  
>- ¿Le llamaste antes que a mi?<br>- _No, él esta conmigo, así que nos veremos allá, adiós._  
>- … ¿Qué? … - Lestrade ya había colgado dejando a Sherlock con una gran duda.<br>Era demasiado temprano ¿Cómo demonios es que John estaba con él? Y la maldita duda y pensamientos sobre John y el DI, la noche en que no lo vio salir de el apartamento del médico y otras dudas que se iban formulando en su palacio mental comenzaron a hacer que se pusiera ansioso, inmediatamente tomó su saco y bufanda y salió rumbo a la escena del crimen.

Llegó al lugar indicado y vio varios policías acordonando la escena, con la mirada buscó a John y lo encontró apartado de la multitud junto con el DI platicando con sonrisas en sus rostros, eso le molestó al detective pero inmediatamente fue hacia ellos.  
>- Hola – le dio un saludo el médico con una media sonrisa.<br>- Hola John - respondió al saludo, se sentía algo incómodo y no sabía el porqué.  
>- ¿No vas a ver el cuerpo antes de que pase más tiempo? – Greg fue el que preguntó, Sherlock lo miró con reproche, era como si no quisiera que estuviera ahí interrumpiendolo con John o quizá solo eran absurdas ideas que se iban formando en su mente.<br>- Necesito a John conmigo  
>- Claro, si – Lestrade y John se sonrieron – Yo iré a que despejen el área para ti – dijo el DI caminando hacia la escena gritando para que todos salieran de la escena.<br>- ¿Si aceptarás volver a trabajar conmigo? – preguntó el moreno.  
>- Si, creo que es lo mejor, quisiera… quisiera comenzar de nuevo o algo así – El médico se veía algo nervioso y un poco incómodo. <span><br>- Me parece bien… - Sherlock también se sentía algo incómodo - ¿Eso significa que me darás otra oportunidad? – preguntó haciendo una mirada de cachorrito en plena lluvia.  
>- Claro, si no, no estaría aquí en la escena – trató de relajar el ambiente y sonrió a Sherlock - ¿Vamos?<p>

Se aproximaron a la escena y el moreno se acercó al cuerpo, comenzó a soltar observaciones en voz alta como usualmente hacía, al hacer una pregunta hacia John espero la respuesta, al ver que no respondía volteo a ver donde se suponía debía estar médico y no lo encontró, volteo a buscarlo y lo vio, estaba ahí a lado de el DI de nuevo, molestó siguió observando el cuerpo en busca de más evidencias pero su mente no lo dejó, no podía concentrarse al pensar en John y los celos que comenzaba a sentir de que estuviera cerca de Lestrade, frustrado hizo un intento de concentrarse y sacar las últimas observaciones . Se dirigió hacia donde estaban.  
>- ¿Terminaste de distraer a John? – dijo malhumorado el detective, ganando un par de miradas sorprendidos.<br>- No me distrae, me cuenta lo que un testigo le dijo hace unos minutos – excuso John molesto ante la actitud de el detective.   
><span>Greg se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Sherlock y sonrió ganando otra mirada de furia de el moreno.  
>- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le reclamó.<br>- Hm nada – dijo divertido levantando las cejas con sorpresa.- Dime ¿Qué encontraste?  
>- La victima hombre, de unos 30 -35 años, por su vestimenta es que es una persona que gana muy bien, soltero y lleva como 5 horas de muerto, con herida de bala. Quien la mató es una mujer.<br>- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Sherlock sacó una bolsa con la evidencia, el casquillo de la bala asesina y otra bolsa.- Al disparar la pistola se lastimó la mano, un dedo, le rompió un pedazo de uña, pintada de color rosa claro a lo que veo. No creo que fuera del todo personal, creo que seguirá asesinando, tenemos que esperar.  
>- Brillante – Sherlock volteó hacia la voz que le dio el cumplido sorprendido, no se esperaba un cumplido de parte de John después de todo lo que habían pasado últimamente.<br>El detective sonrió con timidez y de inmediato repuso su postura.  
>- Vamos John, debemos que investigar más para evitar más asesinatos lo antes posible.<br>Se despidieron de Greg y salieron del lugar para poder llevar acabo su investigación.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y a sus comentarios y favs y así, los leo y me alegran recibirlos :D!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí actualizo con el último capítulo, espero les guste... y gracias por seguir este fanfic :D**

**Actualizo antes de que empiece la nueva temporada de Game of thrones :B!  
>Tengan buen inicio de semana!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Llevó varias semanas la investigación, cada vez aparecían cuerpos similares al primero, hombre, entre la edad de 30 a 35 años, con los mismos patrones de muerte. El detective dijo que buscaban a una mujer, joven quizá menor de los 30 años, mataba a los hombres quizá por algún tipo de venganza personal.  
>Se encontraban Sherlock y John en Scotland Yard , estaban dando el paradero de donde podría encontrar a la asesina, cuando a penas iban a ponerse en movimiento vieron a una mujer entrar a las oficinas. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pues la joven no traía blusa y su cara estaba cubierta por su cabello, al momento en que un policía se le acercó lo atacó con un cuchillo, haciéndole una herida en uno de los brazos, todos se pusieron en alerta y sin esperarlo otro cuchillo salió en dirección hacia Sherlock quien muy a penas lo esquivó, pues solo le rozó la cabeza, haciendo que su oreja fuera herida, el cuerpo policiaco apuntaban con armas a la chica, pidiendo que se sometiera, sacó otra arma y para sorpresa de todos se lo clavó ella misma pero en uno de los ojos, estremeciendo a todos los presentes quedando un momento paralizados mientras ella enterraba más el cuchillo llegando al cerebro y cayendo muerta.<br>Después de la conmoción inmediatamente se movieron revisando el cuerpo de la chica, siendo identificada como la asesina y con ella traía una nota para el detective, "Nos veremos pronto. –JM"  
>- ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? – preguntaba John a Sherlock quienes se encontraban ya fuera de Scotland Yard.<br>- La chica seguro fue un señuelo, para llamar mi atención de parte de Moriarty, quizá era alguna admiradora, mascota de él, que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta la muerte.- dijo pensativo.- el cuchillo que me aventó y yo esquivé, quizá era una orden que si fallaba hiciera eso.  
>- Es realmente escalofriante.<br>- No quiero ni pensar que Moriarty tenga alguna secta, lo dudo, pero al menos si tenía esa chica como seguidora, amiga que la utilizó y ella dejó utilizarse como conejillo.  
>- ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tienes una idea de donde estará Jim? – preguntó John haciendo que Sherlock se sintiera incómodo al escucha a John llamarlo como si fuera aún su amigo.<br>- Él llegará a nosotros, no necesitaremos buscarlo.

:::::….  
>:::::…..<p>

La relación de John con Sherlock tenía sus progresos, se tenían de nuevo confianza de antes y se les veía inseparables como en los años de su adolescencia, e igual los sentimientos tomaban intensidad entre ellos.

El detective tenía días de ver a John extraño, algo nervioso y preocupado, no se quedaría con la duda de porqué andaba así. Así que un día fue a visitarlo a su consultorio, por fortuna cuando irrumpió en su sala de consultas solo estaba él solo en el escritorio, llevándose un pequeño sobresalto cuando la puerta fue abierta.  
>- Diablos, me asustas… ¿No podrías haber tocado Sherlock?<br>- Lo sentí como una pérdida de tiempo – se excusó caminando hacia el escritorio del médico.  
>John prefirió ya no responder nada y siguió viendo unos papeles que tenía en las manos y por su área de trabajo.<br>- Vine porqué estos días te he visto algo inquieto referente a algo en tu vida.  
>- Creí que no lo notarías, ni tú ni nadie… Pero si, ando preocupado, la señora que me renta me subió el alquiler, es algo que ya no puedo pagar, por eso he estado doblando turno y… - suspiró cansado dejándose caer.<br>- ¿Y no has pensado buscar algo más barato?  
>- Eso fue lo más barato que pude conseguir, hay otras opciones pero fuera de Londres.<br>- ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien, un compañero? – preguntó vacilante ganándose una mirada del médico. – Digo, conozco a una señora, que renta realmente a buen precio pues le hice un favor en el pasado…- dijo algo dudoso.- podríamos compartir piso, pagar entre los dos, seguramente será lo más barato que…  
>- No, yo no lo sé Sherlock… - dijo algo nervioso.<br>- Es una sugerencia… - dijo algo desanimado.  
>Alguien tocó la puerta, un paciente había llegado.<br>- Bueno, te veo después, avísame si te decides.- Se despidió Sherlock,

John no pudo ni pensar bien lo que había pasado pues el paciente entró inmediatamente. Después de terminar su jornada se dirigió a su departamento, realmente era chico el lugar y se le hacía excesivo lo que querían cobrarle ahora, pero era así por el lugar donde se encontraba.  
>Recordó la propuesta de Sherlock, realmente se había sorprendido al principio y le gustaba la idea de compartir piso con el detective, pero aún se sentía un poco inseguro respecto a Sherlock y sus sentimientos que venían con él, tenía miedo y no sabía muy bien a qué, quizá a llegar a perderlo, que quizá ya esos sentimientos que habían tenido el uno por el otro en el pasado no fueran los mismos.<p>

Les habían llamado para un caso sencillo y fácil según Sherlock, nada fuera de lo usual, otro tipo que se dedicaba a querer hacer grandes robos, tenían la ubicación de la guarida donde tenía los objetos que había hurtado de tiendas y dinero de banco. Era sencillo pues solo era un hombre ahora acorralado. Estaban en un edificio abandonado, tenían varios pasillos en los cuales uno se podía perder, la arquitectura era realmente extraña en ese lugar. Como siempre Sherlock y John habían llegado primero pero los hombres de Scotland Yard estaban por llegar.  
>Haciendo una revisión aún no daban con el cuarto donde suponían tenían los objetos de valor, quizá el hombre utilizaba alguna pared con alguna puerta secreta.<br>- Revisa las otras habitaciones, trata de ver el piso, techo, paredes, alguna ranura extraña – dijo el detective haciendo que John tomara su rumbo.  
>El detective siguió buscando meticulosamente por toda la pared, dando golpes para escuchar algún sonido hueco.<p>

No sabía el porqué, pero John desde que había comenzado su día tenía un sentimiento extraño, pero decidió ignorarlo, pero a pesar de que pasaba el día aún seguía sintiéndose así. Al salir de la habitación que se encontraba con el detective para buscar por otras partes se sintió realmente mal, como un mal presentimiento.  
>Sintiéndose inquieto y sin revisar del todo bien, regresó con Sherlock para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, pero al llegar se encontró quizá el sentimiento del porqué se sentía así. Atrás de su compañero, apuntándole con una pistola en la espalda estaba Jim, estaban a espaldas del doctor, así que al percatarse de que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia se acercó sigilosamente y lo sorprendió con movimientos para desarmarlo y alejarlo de su amigo , entre forcejeos y tratar de someterlo ahora se encontraban en el suelo, John arriba de Moriarty, ya con la pistola fuera de su alcance, Sherlock reaccionó al verse liberado y fue por el arma de Jim apuntándolo con la pistola a cierta distancia mientras buscaba por todos lados alguna trampa que quizá podría tener entre manos.<p>

Jim reía como loco, no entendían el porqué, estaba acorralada, desarmado, no se veían cómplices, quizá ya era demencia.  
>John sacó su propia pistola y apuntaba hacia James, Sherlock estaba con su celular llamando a fuerzas mayores para que fueran por Jim pues ya estaba siendo buscado por muchos, se consideraba altamente peligroso.<br>- Mi apellido siempre a causado estragos entre los suyos… - se burló.- ¿Sabías que tu padre fue inculpado en lugar de mi padre? Realmente mi padre lo disfrutó… - le dijo a John entre risas.  
>- ¡Cállate! Idiota... y pensar que alguna vez fui tu amigo.- escupió.<br>- Realmente me agradabas John… Aunque si hubiéramos seguido nuestra amistad hubieras acabado como tu padre iluso…  
>El médico no aguantó mucho sus burlas y provocaciones, levantó el arma tomando vuelo y le dio con ella en la cabeza haciéndolo sangrar, iba por el segundo golpe , era un momento donde de alguna forma aprovechó Jim y sacó un cuchillo de la manga literalmente, pues lo tenía ahí escondido y lo enterró en el costado de John.<br>- ¡John! – gritó Sherlock quien se aproximaba pero Moriarty de su otra manga sacó una pistola algo pequeña y disparó hacia los pies del detective haciendo que saltara, en ese segundo sacó el arma del costado de John y remató en el abdomen de el rubio , haciendo que cayera de lado al suelo sosteniéndose la última herida, y se escuchó un disparo, Sherlock había disparado con furia a la cabeza de Moriarty acabando con su vida, inmediatamente corrió hacia John quien comenzaba a perder el conocimiento poco a poco.  
>- ¡John! John… no me hagas esto… aguanta – decía con desesperación tomándolo en brazos, no le importaba acabar lleno de sangre de John, no sabía que hacer, la gente no venía rápido y el tiempo se le hacía eterno.<br>Tomó nerviosamente el teléfono y pidió ayuda médica.  
>- Sher…<br>- Sh… John, no, no gastes energía, pronto los médicos estarán aquí.- decía tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, aunque era obvio que estaba en un ataque de nervios, como John nunca lo había visto, su cuerpo y sus brazos temblaban mientras lo sostenía.

A los minutos Sherlock escuchó paso, y comenzó a gritar por ayuda, llegó Greg corriendo con sus hombres.  
>- Dios… - tembló la voz de Lestrade. – Dime que…<br>- Aún esta vivo… - decía mientras los paramédicos comenzaban a atender a John y comenzaban un movimiento en la habitación, un cuerpo muerto y otro en agonía.  
>Greg separó a Sherlock de John, se encontraba con toda la ropa manchada de sangre de John, había perdido mucha sangre, inmediatamente se fueron hacia el hospital, el detective se rehusó a irse a cambiar, algo realmente estúpidamente inútil en esa situación, no pensaba separarse de John, no hasta saber que estaba fuera de peligro.<br>Llegando al hospital los médicos trataban de acercarse a él, pues también tenían que atenderlo por algún ataque de nervios que podría llegar a sufrir, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Vio como John era llevado a quirófano, Greg llevó a fuerzas a Sherlock a que lo revisaran y le dieran tranquilizantes para después escuchar el relato de los hechos.

-Se están tardando mucho ¿Por qué no dan ni un informe? – Decía desesperado el detective quien se encontraba en la sala de espera para un lado y otro.  
>- Escuchaste a los médicos, fue herido internamente, operación delicada… verás que todo saldrá bien Sherlock .- trató de tranquilizarlo, pero realmente el estaba también muy preocupado por su amigo.<br>- ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? ¿Por qué no observé bien los movimientos de Moriarty…? Pude haber evitado esto…- se culpaba.  
>- Ya no te tortures… Ahora solo hay que tener fe de que todo saldrá bien, esperar a que John salga de esta.<br>El detective se quedó en silencio mientras se recargaba en una pared.  
>- Quiero preguntarte algo… quizá no sea el momento…- comenzó Sherlock muy serio.<br>-¿Si?  
>-¿Hay algo entre tu y John… o hubo algo? – dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada, la pregunta había sido dicha de forma triste.<br>- Siempre ha habido una amistad, lo sabes…  
>- Me refiero a… - suspiró.- otra manera…<br>- ¿Amorosa? – estaba sorprendido. – No, para nada… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
>- La noche en que quise ver a John y tú no me dejaste… no te vi salir de su apartamento.- confesó.<br>- Oh… te puedo decir que no pasó nada, estaba sólo muy mal John, quería tener compañía y me la pidió.- dijo mientras veía como Sherlock levantaba la vista hacia él. – compañía de buena manera, yo dormí en la sala.  
>- Entiendo…<br>- ¿No han hablado nada de ustedes…?  
>- No, tenía algo de temor de presionarlo y que se alejara de mí.<br>Se quedaron en silencio, Greg fue a la cafetería y en el camino se topó a Mycroft quien se presentó como hermano de Sherlock, le informó lo que había pasado y diciéndole que su hermano estaba bien, pero no iba a poder moverlo de donde estaba.  
>Pasó el tiempo y por fin salió un doctor a informar el estado de John, había salido bien todo, complicada la operación pero se recuperaría, podrían verlo cuando se le pasara la anestesia.<p>

Mycroft le llevó ropa limpia a su hermano menor y usando un baño del hospital, pudo limpiarse las manchas de sangre que tenía en su piel.  
>Sherlock no pudo esperarse mucho, en cuanto pusieron en una habitación a John para su recuperación no se separó de ahí.<p>

:::::::::::::::…

:::::::::::::::….

Se sentía algo perdido y con sueño, algo mareado, comenzó a enfocar su vista y vio todo blanco.  
>- ¿Estoy… muerto? – preguntó para él mismo y al instante sintió una mano en su brazo.<br>- John…  
>Al voltear hacia la voz vio a Sherlock con cara realmente preocupado.<br>- ¿Qué ha pasado? – trato de incorporarse pero un dolor en el costado y abdomen, exactamente en donde lo habían herido hizo que se quejara.  
>- No trates de hacer esfuerzo, acabas de salir del quirófano hace unas horas.<br>- ¿Qué pasó con Jim… Moriarty?  
>- Está muerto…<br>- Lo último que recuerdo fue que me encajó un cuchillo… - dijo viendo en dirección a sus heridas.  
>- Tuve tanto miedo… Nunca había sentido un sentimiento tan horrendo como el pensar que te perdería – confesó Sherlock.<br>- Yo también tuve miedo cuando lo vi apuntarte desde atrás con su arma. – dijo tomando la mano de Sherlock. - Gracias…  
>Sherlock sabía bien el porqué le agradecía, era evidente que siempre había estado a su lado, lo conocía bien, el detective solo sonrió y se recargó en el brazo de John.<p>

:::::::….

Con el tiempo John lo dieron de alta y poco a poco se recuperó, en ese tiempo habían hablado por fin Sherlock y John sobre sus sentimientos y miedos, y el médico aceptó lo que le había propuesto hace tiempo , compartir piso, así conoció a la señora Hudson, una persona muy amable, le caía realmente bien.

Ahora estaban en el 221B, de la calle Baker, John se encontraba en la cocina lavando platos, mientras Sherlock lo acompañaba pero en la mesa con su microscopio.  
>- Terminé, creo que me iré a poner el pijama para dormir.<br>- ¿Estás muy cansado?  
>- No, sólo para estar cómodo, quizá lea un rato – dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto.<br>Sherlock esperó unos segundos y después lo siguió, en silencio subió las escaleras y abrió el cuarto del médico quien se encontraba a medio vestir pues se estaba poniendo el pantalón para dormir, no sé dio cuenta de que el detective entró pues estaba con la espaldas dando de la puerta, hasta que sintió las manos del detective alrededor de su torso desnudo.  
>- Sherlock.. ¿Qué haces? – dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima.<br>- Deteniéndote… no hay necesidad de que termines de ponerte la pijama – habló rosando sus labios en su cuello haciendo que sintiera el doctor un leve escalofrío.  
>- Sherlock…<br>- Dijiste que no estabas cansado – reprochó haciendo que John se volteara.  
>- ¿Y tu intención es que lo esté? – le sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.<br>- Sólo si soy yo el que te deje así – comentó y atrapó los labios del rubio.  
>El beso comenzó lleno de deseo y pasión, tenían poco de establecer esa relación ya formal, era algo que pedían a gritos en silencio , trataban de recuperar el tiempo perdido y separados que habían llevado, se habían extrañado y comprobaron que el sentimiento que ambos se tenían si había cambiado, pero para mejora, pues era más grande y fuerte.<p>

Sherlock traía solo el pantalón de vestir y una camisa de la cuál ya estaba siendo despojado por las manos del doctor y enseguida sus dedos se dirigieron al pantalón del moreno, desabrochando y haciendo que fácilmente quedaran en el suelo. Las manos del detective estaban por debajo del elástico del pantalón de John, comenzaba a querer de igual manera bajárselos, las manos de John detuvieron sus brazos forzándolo a que dejara su pantalón, Sherlock se separó un momento mirando interrogante la acción de su pareja, quien le respondió con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa.  
>No reprochó pues supo las intenciones del médico, se dirigieron a la cama y John hizo acostarse al detective, quedando el rubio sentado encima de él. Comenzaron con caricias que empezaron a hacer que sus temperaturas se elevaran, al poco tiempo ambos tenían evidentes erecciones, John a pesar de traer aún el pantalón, se le notaba pues era delgada la tela del pijama. El doctor se movía encima de Sherlock haciendo que ambas erecciones comenzaran una fricción entre ellas, dándose placer entre cada vaivén de caderas, los gemidos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.<br>El moreno dirigió una de sus manos al miembro de John, metió su mano dentro de la ropa ya húmeda del doctor, tomando su pene ya erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que el médico arqueara su cuerpo y soltará en un gemido su nombre. Sherlock se levantó un poco para poder besar el cuello y pecho de su pareja, haciendo que John se aferrara a su espalda con fervor, John tenía sus brazos abrazados al cuerpo de Sherlock, con la otra mano libre que el detective tenía se dedicó a baja la ropa interior de ambos. Los dedos largos de violinista comenzaron a buscar el interior del médico para prepararlo ayudándose del líquido pre-seminal.  
>- Ya no me tortures más… estoy listo – jadeó John con cierta desesperación elevándose un poco para que Sherlock se acomodara bien.<br>- Que impaciente es Dr. Watson – dijo sonriendo con sus labios pegados al pecho del rubio.  
>Sherlock dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada de John, poco a poco iba entrando pero el rubio dejó caer su cuerpo haciendo que ambos soltaran un ronco gemido, John enterró sus uñas en el la espalda de Sherlock y se quedó abrazado a él por un momento.<br>- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación.  
>- Si… - respondió con un gemido que excitó más al detective.<br>Jonh comenzó el movimiento de arriba y debajo de su cuerpo, siento a Sherlock cada vez más dentro, el moreno tenía sus manos en la cadera del doctor tratando de marcar un ritmo, poco a poco el ritmo fue disminuyendo, pues el doctor comenzaba a cansarse por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, al momento de descansar lo sorprendió el detective, hizo un movimiento que ahora estaba situado abajo del moreno, daba un descanso a su cuerpo y ahora dejaba su cuerpo al merced de Sherlock, el detective se acomodó mejor en esa posición, John abrazó con sus piernas las caderas de este, apretándolo más contra si y comenzaba a sentir el movimiento ahora de las caderas de Sherlock.  
>Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, se besaban con lujuria, el moreno mordía en ocasiones los labios de John que seguía el recorrido de su mandíbula, cuello y clavícula, dejándole algunas marcas en el cuerpo de John.<br>Sherlock sentía con cada embestida el miembro de su pareja rozar su abdomen y sintió cuando el doctor se corrió dejando sus cuerpos más pegajosos de lo que estaban por el sudor, no tardó mucho en Sherlock venirse dentro de John.

Ambos cuerpos estaban descansando en la cama de John, sus piernas enredadas entre sí y las sábanas, sus respiraciones ahora eran tranquilas y pausadas.  
>Así era su vida ahora, después de tanto tiempo separados, ahora estaban otra vez juntos, como pareja, esa noche mientras los dos hombres descasaban cayó la primera nevada de la temporada, enfriando las calles de Londres más no esa habitación.<p>

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por haberme leído, saben como siempre, no soy muy buena haciendo finales pero lo intento ...<strong>  
><strong>Espero sus comentarios! gracias a todos y pronto estaré de regreso con otra historia que traigo en mente!<strong>


End file.
